Cyber Sentai Beastranger
by kram elbog
Summary: Sequal to Power Rangers DUO, made it last year, but never got around to posting it on  until now.
1. Busts Abound!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman, or Super Sentai. They belong to some companies in Japan. However the idea behind this fic, and their ranger forms are MY CREATIONS.

Ch. 1 Busts Abound!

"Manabe, are you crazy? Netto and Enzan should not go do that. It is too dangerous. Heck I didn't like your idea of sending Meiru and Dingo to buy drugs!" Meijin-san shouted at the female before him.

"It wasn't just my idea, Misaki came up with it and I think they are the best Net Saviors for the job. After all when they cross fuse the masks will protect them. And this lady is under suspicion for selling the stuff to minors." Manabe replied.

"Yes, though I don't agree on the fact that they should go, I do agree they are probably the only ones mature enough, or skilled enough for the job. I just hope she doesn't recognize them." Yuuichirou said.

&&&&

About an hour later a van pulled up near a house. "Keep the Synchro Chips in your pockets, if she tries to use get rid of the chemicals, or if she is making some, or even tries to make you sample some slot them in, we will set up the Dimensional Area for you two." Misaki said to the two young Net Saviors.

"We don't know what she is capable of so I think that you should be on your toes." Manabe said as she opened the back of the van and Netto and Enzan slipped out and walked to the house.

&&&

Meiru sat in a van listening to several Net Police telling her to keep her Synchro Chip out of site but to make sure it was handy at all times. Dingo sat next to her complaining about them telling him he couldn't leave the van with his hatchet. The police hooked up the monitoring devices and told them to remember what they were told. "I don't think they will try and sell to us, we have been seen on the news a couple times after stopping crime organizations, well I have anyways." Meiru said.

"Drug dealers aren't the brightest people in the world but if anything happens we'll set up a Dimensional Area and you can Cross Fuse." one of the officers said before shoving Dingo and Meiru from the van.

&&&

Enzan knocked on the door and an American lady around five foot tall, blond hair, blue eyes answered. She was wearing a white lab coat and some safety glasses. She invited them in and asked if they were there to pick up the rocks. Enzan knew she had meant something entirely different and said yes before Netto could ruin it by saying what they were really there for. "So miss what is your name?" Enzan asked as she led him and Netto to a room in the back.

"Quite the inquisitive young man, aren't you? I never tell my name to customers, bad business. Especially since I sell to kids like you." She said as they entered a room with an odd smell.

"Yeah about that, nice stuff you have here. But I am sorry to say, that we are going to have to arrest you Sherl McAtty!" Enzan shouted.

"What do you mean, are you joking or something?" she asked, "How do you know my name?"

"I am Hikari Netto and this is Ijuin Enzan we are Net Saviors and you are under arrest!" Netto said speaking for the first time sense they arrived.

"I think not!" She shouted as she pulled out a couple knives and lunged at the Net Saviors.

"Dimensional Area onegai!" Netto shouted as him and Enzan pulled out their Link PETs, and Synchro Chips. The room became discolored and they slotted the chips in shouting "Cross Fusion!" as they did this they stepped to the side to dodge the attack.

"Dark Synchro Chip! Slotto In! Cross Fusion!" Sherl shouted as she pulled out her PET and slotted a purple chip in. As the light surrounded her then faded a pure white crystal figure stood where she was. The eyes were red, but the body was shaped like a sphere, the gloves and boots had a diamond like appearance to them and her helmet was also shaped like a diamond. The outfit itself was a grey like color due to the dark synchro chip, her blonde hair was clumped together and appeared to be as sharp as diamond.

"What the! A dark Synchro chip, Misaki are you getting this?" R-Blues shouted in a confused tone.

"Yes Enzan I am getting this, I don't know where she got it. I'll contact Yuriko right now."

&&&

Meiru and Dingo walked up to a shady looking guy, wearing all black. "What do you kids want?" he asked.

"We'd like to make a purchase." Dingo said, and the guy appeared to be scanning the area for cops.

"Ok, what exactly are you after?" he questioned.

"One pound." Meiru said.

"Snow?" he asked

"Yes, and maybe a pound of Grass." Dingo said

"Ok, so that will be 150,000 yen."

"Ok, here you go." Meiru said as she reached into her pocket for money but instead pulled her PET out and flashed the Net Savior insignia. He jumped up and started to run but was stopped when Dingo tossed his hatchet at him pinning the trench coat to the fence.

"You aren't going anywhere except jail. You are under arrest for selling drugs to minors!" An officer shouted as they surrounded him. "Good job Meiru, Dingo."

&&&

"Sonic Boom!" R-Blues shouted as he fired his attack.

"Charge Shot!" R-Rock shouted.

"Crystal Storm!" R-Crystal shouted as she started to fire crystals at the two net saviors causing their attacks to hit the ceiling and floor.

"Zet Saber, Slotto In!" R-Blues shouted as he summoned the sword and started to attack R-Crystal.

"Crystal Blades!" She shouted as she summoned two swords of crystal. She blocked the attacks and started to slash back at the Net Savior.

"Heat Shotgun, Slot In!" R- Rock shouted as his buster turned into a red one, he aimed at R-Crystal and fired the weapon. When he fired the attack a large explosion filled the room as the chemicals in the Meth lab exploded. They went flying from the explosion, as they flew an image of a blue wolf and a red phoenix appeared for a quick second in the fire. When they slammed into the Dimensional Area, Manabe had it deactivated and the three cross fused fighters fell, Enzan and Netto landed near the Net Police van, but Sherl landed somewhere in the opposite direction, however by time they got near where she landed she was nowhere to be seen.

&&&

When they returned to the Science Bureau, Yuuichirou started shouting at Netto. "You used a fire chip in room full of flammable chemicals. What were you thinking?"

"He wasn't thinking it was that simple, and because of him, the culprit managed to escape, I want to know where she got that Dark Synchro Chip." Enzan said leaning against a wall.

"Yes that is a very good question, we will focus on finding the source of these chips. They mustn't get into the mainstream public." Manabe said.

"Ok." Meijin said.

"We found this at the scene." Netto said as he pulled out a chip from his pocket, it wasn't a battle chip but rather a computer chip with a yellow star shape on the bottom of it.

"Interesting, I'll examine this I think it will prove to be important." Meijin said as he took the chip and walked off.

&&&

Two large beasts, one resembling Gospel, the other was a large bird clashed in Net City. As they fought they destroyed buildings. However they were fading in and out somehow they were stuck between the cyber and real worlds causing damage to both.

Enzan and Yuuichirou stood staring at the image before the two beasts just vanished. "That was odd, I wonder what they were." Enzan said.

"Yes I agree, first a meth dealer has a Dark Synchro Chip, then these odd beasts attack. I wonder if they are linked?" Yuuichirou said as Meiru and Dingo walked in and tossed a couple Dark Synchro chips at Yuuichirou.

"We got these in the bag of snow, and bag of grass that we purchased from the dealer. Luckily he didn't get away and we got the money back but why would a dealer be passing out Dark chips?" Meiru asked.

"Because they have drug like effects, they corrupt the soul." Misaki said as he walked in from another room, "So we have dealers dealing


	2. Beastly Navis Appear

Chapter 2, Beastly Navis Appear!

A cloaked net navi appeared inside a computer system and starts to mess with the soccer ball shaped control system. As he did this, a laser shot him in the back. As he turned Searchman fired another shot hitting his chest. "Hold it right there!"

"Spark Arm!" The navi shouted as he drove his arm into the ground and fired an electric attack directly at the green navi.

"Invisibility, Slotto In!" Laika shouted as he slid the chip into his Link PET. Suddenly Searchman disappeared and the attack went straight through him. " Program Advance! Boomerang, Triple Slotto In! Hell Boomerang!" Laika shouted as he slid three Boomerang chips into his PET. Searchman's hands each formed a boomerang launcher, he brought hem over his head and they merged together, then he fired the attack and three boomerangs flew at the cloaked navi.

The cloaked navi screamed as his cloak was shredded, Searchman recognized the Net Navi as Sparkman and the boomerangs ripped one of his arms off. "Sparkman, what are you doing here?" Searchman questioned.

"I am Zoanoroid, and you?" Zoan Sparkman asked

"Zoanoroid?"

"Prepare to be deleted!" Zoan Sparkman shouted as his body started to change, he took on an overall beastly appearance.

"Roll Arrow!" Roll shouted firing her attack from behind Zoan Sparkman. Her attack hit his back and he fell to the ground and logged out.

&&&&

Zoan Sparkman appeared in an odd stone room, in front of him was a large stone head that resembled a bird's. "Falzor-sama, please forgive me I did not expect to encounter two net navis with such skill." The head made a caw in response.

&&&&

"Meiru!? Where did you come from earlier?" Laika asked.

"I was heading towards Higure-Ya, when Meijin notified me of a disturbance in DNN's system."

"Thanks Meiru, that was no ordinary navi. Somehow he changed his form."

&&&&

"What's going on?" someone shouted as the alarms went off.

"A navi has infiltrated the train systems, we have no control right now!" another shouted.

"Contact the Net Saviors!"

&&&&

"What? A net navi has taken control of a bullet train? Okay, me and Meiru will head to the nearest station to try and return the system to normal." Laika said to Meijin as he tossed Meiru a helmet and jumped on his motorcycle.

&&&&

" Move aside Net Saviors coming through!" Laika said as him and Meiru ran into the control room of the train station.

"We have no control over the trains, the entire system has been taken over by an odd navi."

"Plug-in, Searchman! Transmission!"

"Plug-in, Roll! Transmission!"

The two navi's appeared in the train network to find them selves face to face with Zoan Plantman. "Zoan Plantman I presume?" Searchman asked as he aimed his Search Gun at the navi.

"Plant Vines!" Zoan Plant shouted as he launched his attack, the vines shot under the ground and surfaced behind the two navis and started to strangle them.

"Heat Body! Slotto In!" Meiru and Laika shouted as they each slid a chip into their PET, their navi's were consumed by fire and the flames traveled down Plantman's vines causing them to burn off. Searchman fired his gun, and Roll fired her Roll Arrow at Plantman who was hit by both attacks.

Zoan Plantman screamed as his body started to change, his thorns became a bit larger. And the petals on his head grew slightly as well.

Laika pulled two chips out of his pocket and handed one to Meiru, then they quickly slotted the chips in and their navis ran straight at Zoan Plantman. "Yellow Flowers!" Plantman shouted as he summoned several yellow flowers that exploded when Searchman and Roll neared them.

&&&&

Meijin and Yuuichirou stared at the computer screen when they finished analyzing the computer chip that was found during Netto and Enzan's last mission. "This chip is interesting, it seems to have information on it that if used in battle chips could unleash a net navi's wild, beastly side." Meijin said staring at the screen.

"Laika reported that a navi he fought earlier today resembled Sparkman, however he did not go by the name of Sparkman, and he had the ability to change his form. I think that this chip could be based on such navis. Or it was developed by their creators." Yuuichirou said.

"This seems odd, but maybe we can develop some chips to use this to our advantage."

"So what are you saying?"

"We have some resilient navis that (can) help us, I think that if we modify the program, water it down a bit, then they should be able to use this power."

&&&&

"Kawarimi Magic!" Searchman and Roll shouted as they activated the chip, they each leapt high into the air and fired a shuriken. The attacks ripped straight through Plantman's chest and he screamed in pain has his data flowed out of his body then he exploded.

"Meiru, the system should be returning to normal. We deleted the navi who was causing trouble." Roll said.

"Ok, then Plug Out!" Meiru said as she pressed a button on her PET, and Roll returned to the PET.

"Lets report back to the Science Bureau, I am sure that they would like to here that we encountered another of those Zoan navis." Laika said as he plugged Searchman out, and left the building.

&&&&

"Catch!" Yuriko shouted as she tossed a computer chip at Meijin. "I found this today on a mission, some guy had it and a Dark Synchro chip in his possession, however he got away."

"So we have another psychotic person with the ability to Cross Fuse, how wonderful." Misaki said sarcastically as he walked in. "So what is the plan to take out these psychos?"

"Dr. Hikari! Me and Meiru just took out a Zoan navi, this one looked like Plantman." Laika said as his face appeared on the screen.

"We are currently working on stuff to increase the power of net navis, as soon as we finish them we should have an upper hand against these Zoan navis, however as it stands we should try to save our strength, we don't know what they are capable of, and we have to find the people who are spreading Dark Synchro Chips." Yuuichirou said.

"So we just have to wait?" Meiru asked.

"Yes" Meijin said before closing the channel.

&&&&

Meiru got on Laika's motorcycle and they started to head towards the Science Bureau when a car speed towards them and exploded, followed by several other exploding cars. "Dimensional Area onegai!" Meiru shouted into her PET. Suddenly a dome materialized over the area of town that Meiru and Laika were in. "Synchro Chip, Slotto In!" Meiru and Laika shouted as they slotted in their chips. They cross fused right as the motorcycle exploded, sending them flying.

"What now?" R Search asked.

"No clue lets just focus on surviving!" R Roll shouted as she leapt over an oncoming car.

"Scope Gun!" R Search shouted as he fired his gun at an oncoming semi truck, blasting a large hole in the trailer. R Search leapt through the hole in the nic of time avoiding the explosion.

"Three semi trucks dead ahead!" R Roll shouted as the truck neared them they exploded. The explosion sent R-Roll flying, she landed inches from the Dimensional area on all four, and R-Search didn't even move an inch. When R-Roll landed, a large pink tiger appeared above her then vanished, and a large green turtle appeared in front of Laika then vanished.

&&&&

"Falzor-sama, I do not know why they were unaffected by the explosion. It makes no sense, they are but humans, some… something protected them! That is the only explanation." Zoan Sparkman stuttered as he kneeled before the stone bird head. The head let out a caw, and then Zoan Sparkman backed away from the stature.

&&&&

"What do you mean the explosion didn't move you even a nanometer, that is impossible!" Meijin shouted at Laika.

"I double checked, no wait… I quadruple checked my calculations, somehow the explosion didn't budge me and Laika one bit." Searchman said from his PET.

"And some how I landed on all four even though I didn't try to; and when I fell, I was on my back. I think something was protecting us." Meiru said.

"So you think something is protecting us, but what?" Laika asked.

"I have no clue." Meiru said.

"Laika, that would account for us not moving the slightest, if some unexplainable force was blocking you from the explosion, then we wouldn't of moved." Searchman commented.

"He has a point." Roll said.

"Ok, so let's just leave it as something protected you from the force of the explosion. We will try to figure out what at a later time." Meijin said as he went back to working at a computer.


	3. Beast 5

Ch 3 Beast 5

"Meijin, this is Makoto, I need some help with a project I am working on so do you think you could come by and help me out?" A female voice said from Meijin's answering machine built into his PET. Meijin stood up and grabbed his jacket, put his glasses on and walked out to his car.

&&&&

"I just wish I knew why I couldn't get this to work!" Makoto shouted as she slammed her head against the keyboard and continued to work on her project when Meijin arrived.

"Makoto, nice to see you again, so what are you having trouble with?"

"This, well I can't seem to get it to activate."

"Let me see, try and start it."

Makoto started up the system then it shut down. Meijin took something else and decided to take it to the Science Bureau.

&&&&

"Hikari, Wake UP!" Enzan shouted as he slapped Netto who was sleeping at a table that sat in the center of a conference room in the Science Bureau.

"What,, what navi is causing trouble?" Netto shouted as he sat straight up. Everyone in the room glared at him for falling asleep during an important meeting.

"Yuriko, and Miyabi are busy tracking the Net Op that me and Netto faced on a Mission a week ago. She might be a hassle, and if they need it we must be ready to do everything possible. Meijin is helping a former colleague of his with one of her research project." Enzan said.

"So we are just to sit and wait till they call us?" Netto asked

"No, Meijin and my self are currently researching the two chips we have recently received. One was sent with Laika to Sharo for it to be studied there. As soon as we find out what their programming is for we might be able to use it to our advantage against our new opponents." Yuuichirou said

&&&&

"Joker, what have we found out?" Laika shouted at the blonde.

"Nothing Laika, except that the program seems to have some modification program in it." Joker replied.

"What kind of modification program?"

"We don't know yet."

&&&&

Makoto sat at her computer as she continued to try to boot the Copyroid with the new codes. Suddenly she went to walk out of the room when a green light shot from a projector into the copyroid and it took the form of Punk. Makoto quickly pressed a button under her work station alerting the police.

&&&&

Meijin noticed a distress beacon, and quickly rushed off to the location only to find him self running from Punk, and his spinning saw shields. He pulled his PET from his pocket as he ran in order to contact Joker, and Yuuichirou. "Joker, Yuuichirou how is the project coming along, I think you might be able to add the program to some Synchro Chips. Then send some help because I am currently running from…." Meijin said as his PET was shattered by Punk's saw.

&&&&

"Joker how is your three coming along?" Yuuichirou asked.

"Fine, but we need some more time I have programmed two of the three, but I think they should be tested first."

"There is no time for testing them, Meijin is in trouble and we should trust his judgment, I am finishing up my final one, as soon as you are done send them with Laika!" Yuuichirou said as he closed the communication channel.

&&&&

"Dimensional Transporter, Online, Laika are you ready this is still experimental right?"

"Yes Joker I am, Synchro Chip Slotto In! Cross Fusion!" Laika shouted as he slid the Synchro Chip in and started vanished in a flash of light. Joker could hear Laika scream as his body was converted completely to data and sent through the net to Japan.

&&&&

Enzan and Netto stood in an observation room of one of the labs in the Science Bureau, they stared as a person started to form in the small dimensional area. When the light died down and the dimensional area faded Laika collapsed panting hard. "Guys you have no idea how much that system hurts, I feel sorry for Barrel he traveled 30 years using a similar system that must have been super painful, I was just sent a few thousand miles." Laika said as he stood up and handed Netto a chip.

"What is this?" Netto asked staring at the chip.

"No clue I was told to give it to you, and I also have one for me and one for Meiru. I don't think Enzan's is ready yet." Laika said as he started for the door, "Oh yeah Meijin is being attacked by some new type of navi." Netto and Enzan turned and dashed out the door as if they were racing.

&&&&

"Beast Chip, Slotto In!" Netto and Laika shouted as they entered the building. They slid the new chips in and a brilliant light engulfed them. A rectangle shot from the screens of the Link PET and enlarged, other lines appeared on them and they split open then closed around Netto and Laika.

Netto's cross fusion outfit appeared on the cyber grid. The boots, gloves and helmet all vanished. The colors changed from navy blue and cyan to regular blue and black, and the lines above where his boots were vanished, a blue helmet, with a visor shaped like a wolf's head, appeared on the grid. The grid closed in on Netto allowing the outfit and helmet to form around his body. Black boots and gloves appeared on his feet and hands, with a single blue stripe near where they meet the legs, and arms, as soon as this happened Rockman's insignia melted into the outfit.

Laika's cross fusion outfit appeared on the cyber grid that his Link PET shot out. All of the armor disappeared and the color changed from a dark gray and white to green and camo green. A green helmet appeared on the grid with a visor shaped like that of a turtle. The grid started to close on Laika and when it did camo green gloves with a green strip appeared on his hands, with matching boots on his feet, on his right glove was Searchman's insignia, already melted into the glove. The instant the gloves slid onto his hands his visor closed and him and Netto rushed at Punk who had just fired a saw at them.

&&&&

"Enzan is with Netto and Laika? Ok, what about Meiru?" Yuuichirou asked a scientist.

"She wasn't with them when they all left, I think that Laika might still have Meiru's chip."

"Ok, I'll send Enzan's chip with Meiru and their new team mate." Yuuichirou said as he opened a link to Meiru and told her to head to Enzan, Netto, and Laika's location. He then turned to a sad looking girl with in a white and purple dress , and handed her two chips, that she walked off with.

&&&&

"Punk Rolling" Punk shouted as he leapt into the air and spun towards the blue and green rangers in his saw mode.

"Roll Arrow!" R-Roll shouted from above as she fired an arrow to knock Punk off course.

"Beast Chip, Slotto In!" An quiet voice said as a bright light appeared behind Enzan. When the light died down a ranger in a yellow outfit leapt over Enzan's head. Her outfit was light yellow with light pink stripes on the sides, as well as on her aloe gloves and boots. Her visor was shaped like a butterfly, and her navi insignia was nowhere to be seen.

"Who are you?" Enzan shouted at the new arrival however, she simply tossed a chip over her shoulder and told him it was his.

"What is this?" Enzan asked.

"I believe it is your Beast chip. Yuuichirou, cancel the Dimensional Area." Laika said, and the building returned to its normal colors, Meiru stood in front of Laika holding her Link PET in one hand with a confused look on her face. "Meiru, catch!" Laika shouted as he tossed the final chip to her.

Enzan and Meiru nodded in approval as they slid their new chips into their pets and shouted "Beast Chip, Slotto In!" The same light engulfed them and the cyber grids appeared before them. Enzan's Cross Fusion outfit appeared on his grid and all the armor vanished, the colors changed from purple and black to red and gold. The a helmet with a visor that vaguely resembled a phoenix appeared on the grid, and then it started to from onto Enzan. To finish things off gold boots and gloves, with a red stripe on them appeared on his hands and feet, causing Blues' insignia to melt into the chest of his outfit.

Meiru's transformation sequence was similar to the others, except that her CF dress turned into a skirt, and her visor was shaped like a cats face. Her boots and gloves were pink with pale yellow stripes on them, Roll's insignia also was molded into her chest.

"Lets kick some navi butt!" Meiru shouted as she launched her self at Punk kicking him in the face. Netto and Enzan nodded and launched similar attacks, followed by Laika, and the newest ranger. When they realized that this method was having no effect on the navi they were fighting. That is when Punk screamed and a beak appeared over his insignia, while he grew talons and wings. He flew straight at the rangers and they all rolled out of the way.

"Zet Saber, Slotto in!" Enzan shouted as the Zet Saber appeared in his hand. He rushed at Punk and prepared to attack.

"Super Vulcan, Slotto In!" Netto and Meiru shouted as the guns appeared on their hands and they started to fire.

"Punk Rolling!" Punk shouted as he some how managed to fold up into a saw again and fly downward towards Meijin, and Makoto who he had just spotted.

"NETTO!" Meijin shouted when he noticed the oncoming attack.

Netto turned and got ready to use another chip when he noticed the yellow ranger standing before him with her hands raised at Punk who was now screaming in pain, and she fired a bright light at him causing him to revert to Copyroid form and fall to the ground. When they all powered down and rushed to see if Meijin, and Makoto were ok, a semi truck speed out of a near by building. Makoto jumped "The copyroids, I forgot he made me make more of them!" she shouted as the truck speed away.

When Netto turned to ask the girl how she did what she did she was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Release the Beasts

Ch 4, Release the Beasts

Netto, sat at a long table in a conference room, with Dingo, Jasmine, Enzan, Laika, Pride, and Raoul, along with workers from IPC, the Science Bureau, and members of the Net Police, which included Misaki Gorou. "Enzan sure is boring." Netto mumbled as Enzan was talking.

"Netto-kun, this is an important meeting" Rockman said as he appeared on Netto's shoulder.

"Enzan-sama, I just intercepted a distress signal from the bank, a sword wielding navi is attacking them." Blues said as he appeared on Enzan's shoulder.

"Call Meiru, she is a big girl and can handle herself. She should be able to handle it. Just contact the Science Bureau and have them send the Dimensional Area." Enzan said before he went back to his long boring speech.

Meiru stood her cross fused form, trying to battle with Zoan Swordman who had a star on his chest, in place of his insignia. "Roll Arrow!" R Roll shouted as she fired her attack at Swordman, he raised his sword and deflected the arrow, and sent her back into a wall.

&&&&

"Netto, look out the window the bank doesn't look like it is in good shape, I think we should go help." Rockman said as he pointed out the explosions in the Dimensional Area across the road from IPC.

"Raoul, take notes for me, I am going to help Meiru!" Netto shouted as he jumped up and went over the chair before racing out of the room ignoring everyone who was getting after him.

"Netto what do you think you are doing?" Rockman asked as Netto stopped on the floor below the conference room.

"Taking a leap of faith." Netto said as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and slammed it into the window shattering it. He backed up to the other end of the hall slotted in five chips then raced towards the window and jumped. "Synchro Chip, slotto in!" Netto shouted as he leapt out the window and fell towards the bank, and the Dimensional Area around it. He passed through it and landed outside the bank as R Rockman.

&&&&

"Charge Shot!" R Rock shouted as he fired his attack straight through the door and into Z-Swordman's back. "Are you ok Meiru?"

"Fine." Meiru said standing up from recently being knocked into the wall by a small explosion. "Lets get him. Beast Chip…" Meiru started to say as Z- Swordman head butted her in the chest sending her into a wall and knocking her out of Cross Fusion. Then he grabbed her and flew through the wall, and smashed through the Dimensional Area as he made his escape. Netto's Cross fusion disengaged and he slammed his fist into a piece of wall that was laying on the ground.

"What is this?" Netto asked as he reached down and picked up Meiru's PET and noticed Rush standing in front of him. Her Beast chip was in Rush's hands, and he handed it to Netto. "This means Meiru is defenseless, that is not good."

&&&&

Zoan Swordman floated in front of the statue of a large dog head. "Greiga-sama, I have done as you asked but she does not seem to have the item which you wanted. What should I do?" He asked and received a growl in response.

&&&&

Netto sat in his room talking with Rockman when a face appeared on his computer. "Human meet me at the Elec Tower if you want to see your female friend ever again." the figure said in an angered tone.

"What who are you?" Netto asked unable to recognize the now beastified navi.

"I am Zoanoroid Swordman, and you better bring that which is property of Greiga-sama." Z-Swordman said before his face disappeared.

"Netto, I'll contact the others, we should take him on as a group." Rockman said

"No, we need to go alone." Netto said as he grabbed Meiru's PET and told Roll that he was going to get Meiru back, no matter what. Then he dashed out snatching up the Beast chip which Meiru had left behind in her PET.

&&&&

"Zoan Swordman show yourself!" Netto shouted as he approached the tower. He had Meiru's Beast chip in his pocket.

"Hand it over kid!" Zoan Swordman said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is Meiru, show her to me!" Netto shouted.

"Fine only if you agree to give me what I want."

"Deal!" Netto shouted and the Zoanoroid held his hands out an Meiru appeared in his arms.

"I don't think you will keep your word so how about a little game, we have a fight, if I win I get what I was originally sent for and the one in your possession. If I loose then well you get her back."

"Sounds like fun, since you've changed since the last time we fought, I get to do the same. Beast Chip, slotto in! BEAST UP!" Netto shouted as he slid the chip into his PET and transformed into the blue Beast Ranger. A pedestal appeared on the tower and Z-Swordman sat Meiru on it and a dome appeared over her. Netto sat her Beast Chip on a similar pedestal knowing that by loosing his enemy meant deleted.

Z-Swordman flew towards Netto with his spiked sword drawn and he swung down at Netto. "Zet Saber!" Enzan's voice called out as he dropped down and slashed Z-Swordman's sword in half with his Z-Saber.

"Enzan what are you doing here?" Netto shouted when he noticed who had destroyed the sword.

"Saving your butt Hikari!" Enzan shouted as he raised the Z-Saber to block the enemies attack. "How about we call on our weapons to teach him a lesson."

"Our what?"

"Our weapons watch and learn! Phoenix Blade!" Enzan shouted as his Z-Saber vanished and he touched his visor, it started to glow as a orange and red shape emerged. He grabbed the tail of the phoenix and it changed into a sword, The wings being the hilt, and the tail being the handle. "Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he ran towards Z-Swordman and slashed at him when the blade had fully ignited.

"Wolf Blades!" Netto shouted as he touched his visor and a blue wolf head shape emerged and then it exploded and Netto now had a pair of blade skates on. He raced forward and leapt into the air, he spun just right to hit Swordman in the chest with his skates, then on the shoulders when he leapt over him, and again on the back. Netto landed and turned, the blades had folded up so they were just roller blades.

"What the, how did you, how could?" Z-Swordman screamed as he knelt over leaking data from his chest. "GREIGA-SAMA please help!" he screamed as his body started to change back into that of a copyroid. Suddenly his insignia started to glow and he grew in size. "I can now crush you with out a problem!"

"Meijin-san we need help." Netto shouted as him and Enzan started to run from the large swords that were being swung down at them.

"Netto, Meijin and your dad are in Sharo right now. I doubt they can be much help."

"Netto, this is Joker I received your request for help. Meijin is busy right now but I am going to send the only help that I can right now, luckily it is the only one finished." a voice said as a face appeared on the inside of Netto's visor.

"Anything that could handle a 16 meter tall net navi wielding two swords would be greatly appreciated." Netto shouted as he continued to run.

"I am not sure how much help it will be on its own but it is on its way." Joker said before he cut the connection.

"Hey Netto look, I think that is the help." Enzan said pointing at a large blue mechanical wolf heading towards them.

The words BEAST WOLF appeared on his visor, "Umm. Beast Wolf." Netto muttered and suddenly the large machine bowed to him so he could jump into it. The machine shot forward at Z-Swordman and leapt at his chest, Z-Swordman raised his sword and swung it to knock the metal wolf away.

"ENZAN!" Yuuichirou's voice called to him as he appeared on screen. "How is Netto doing?"

"Not to well, the wolf isn't having much success." Enzan said as stared at the large wolf that was being flung about by the giant navi.

"Guess what, I just finished the phoenix, it is ready for you to call."

"Right. BEAST PHOENIX!" Enzan shouted as he raised his hand. Next thing he knew a large red machine swooped down and he jumped inside. "Netto, hang in there." Enzan said as the phoenix flew straight at the back of Z-Swordman. "FLAMING WING SLICER!" He shouted as the wings burst into flames and sliced through the navi. "Now Netto finish him!"

"SHOCKING CLAW STRIKE!" Netto shouted as the wolf leapt forward and slashed Z-Swordman's chest with both claws that were now covered with electricity. When the wolf landed Z-Swordman exploded and the pieces of the copyroid fell to the ground as they burned.

The pedestals lowered and the domes vanished allowing Netto to run over to Meiru, as Enzan grabbed her Beast Chip and tossed it to her.

&&&&

"Thanks for the help, so how did you have help like that ready so quickly?" Enzan asked as he met Yuuichirou and Meijin at the airport.

"We found a second program in the computer chip, one we hadn't used for your new chips. We figured that incase who ever was behind the chips decided to use that program we needed a way to defend against it." Yuuichirou replied.

"Papa, is Meiru going to be alright?" Netto questioned.

"Well according to the scientists that are overseeing her care, she is doing great." Yuuichirou stated as he got into the limo.

"We had her transferred from the hospital to the Science Bureau because of the fact of her condition having to deal with net navis." Meijin said as Enzan plugged Blues into the limo and it started to pull away from the airport.

"She should be ready to be part of the action within a weeks time. Lets just hope you don't need her before then. After all her mech isn't finished yet." Yuuichirou said before Netto could ask another question.


	5. Beast Robo

Ch 5, Beast Robo

"Spark Arm!" Sparkman shouted as he fired his attack at a light blue navi.

"Iris LIGHT!" the navi shouted and raised her arms causing Z Sparkman to scream in pain as he was flung through the air as he glew bright yellow, then exploded.

&&&&

Z Flameman appeared in the middle of a mall. "Flame Breath!" he shouted as he fired his attack through a closed store burning it with ease.

&&&&

"Netto, you and Meiru need to head to the mall, a Zoan navi is attacking. We'll dispatch Iris as soon as we are able to contact her. Hopefully Enzan and Laika will be able to assist you soon." Meijin said as soon as he received the signal.

"Ok, Meijin-san we are on the way!" Netto said as he skated in the direction of the mall.

"San wa iranai!" Meijin shouted through the PET.

&&&&

"Hold it right there freak!" Netto shouted as him and Meiru ran up behind Z Flameman.

"Flame Breath!" Flameman shouted as he attempted to burn Netto, and Meiru up.

"Beast Chip, slotto in! Beast Up!" Netto and Meiru shouted as the flames flew towards them. They slid the chips in and transformed into their ranger forms.

"Wolf Blades!" Netto shouted as he jumped to avoid the attack. He touched his visor and pulled out the wolf head crest, and touched his chest. The light engulfed him and his blades appeared on his feet.

"Tiger Claws!" Meiru shouted as she pressed her fingers against her visor and then pulled out the tiger head crest. It exploded in light and a pair of tiger claws appeared on her hands.

&&&&

"Enzan, Netto and Meiru are currently fighting a Zoan navi in the mall. You and Laika need to head there as soon as you can. He hasn't transformed yet but it is only a matter of time." Meijin said as he contacted the two net saviors.

"Right, we'll go right away." Enzan said as he put his PET back into his pocket and dismissed the meeting. Him and Laika, ran out of IPC and got into the limo.

&&&&

"Phoenix Flame Slash!"

"Tortoise Aqua Blast!" Enzan and Laika shouted as they launched their weapons attacks at Z Flameman. Though Enzan's attack did nothing to the flaming Zoanoroid, Laika's blast from his shield/spear sent the navi through a wall.

"Enzan, Laika thanks for the help." Meiru said as she stood up and put her hands to gather "Tiger Terra Wave!" Meiru shouted as her claws slammed into the ground and sent the ground flying towards Z Flameman.

"Electro Wolf Slicer!" Netto shouted as he skated toward the fallen navi and sliced him with his wolf blades.

As soon as Netto landed on Z Flameman he transformed. Feathers sprouted from his head, and his flames flared up. "CANDLES!" He shouted as he summoned his candles that started to burn green, and his flame changed from red to green, protecting him from Netto's attack.

"What now? We can't hurt him!" Netto shouted as he got up from were he landed.

"Netto-kun, allow me." A soft voice said, the yellow ranger had just arrived and she stepped in front of Netto. In her hand was a flower. She started to use it as a flute, somehow this extinguished the flames. "Iris Staff!" she said as the flower shot out and slammed into the head of Z Flameman cracking his symbol in half.

"What the, Nooo!" Z Flameman shouted as he realized that he was about to be deleted. His crest shattered in whole and instead of being destroyed he grew, just like Z- Swordman had.

"Embers!" Z Flameman shouted and sent several yellow flames from his giant candles at the rangers.

"Beast Wolf!"

"Beast Phoenix!" Enzan and Netto shouted as soon as Z Flameman launched his attacks.

"Don't forget about us. Beast Tortoise!"

"Beast Tiger!" Laika and Meiru shouted as they raised their hands to call on their mechs.

The four mechs ran, or flew in the case of Enzan's mech. At the giant navi that was sending wave after wave of embers, and Flame breath attacks at them. Iris stood on the ground and watched as the others were getting their mechs clobbered. "Queen Butterfly, I call upon thee!" Iris said as she raised her flute to her facemask and started to play it. A large yellow butterfly mech flew above and started to release some sort of dust on Z Flameman putting out his candles and flame attacks.

"Iris, how about we try to take him down as one." Enzan suggested through the com system.

"Sounds good to all of us but how?" Netto questioned.

"Like this." Laika said as his mech stopped and folded in half to form the legs and torso.

"Coming in!" Enzan said as the Phoenix swooped down and landed on the Tortoise. The wings folded around the chest, the head tucked itself in. Netto and Meiru's mechs leapt into the air and formed the left and right arms respectively. Then Iris leapt atop her mech and flew to where it attached to the back of the Phoenix. The head of Iris' mech, slid so it connected to the head that just popped out of the phoenix.

"Beast Robo, Formation Complete!" they shouted as the mech struck a pose.

"Butterfly Beast Shuriken!" Iris said as the butterfly wings shot off the back and landed in the robo's hand. The Beast Robo threw the Shuriken in the direction of Flameman. The large weapon spun straight at the enemy navi and sliced his two front legs off, then returned to the back of the Beast Robo.

The candles turned green to protect what was left of Flameman. "What now?" Netto asked his fellow rangers.

"Beast Robo Saber!" Enzan said as the image appeared on the screens. The Beast Robo brought its right hand to its waist and the Phoenix head detached to reveal a handle. The Tiger's mouth grabbed the handle and the Phoenix opened it's beak to generate a sword out of pure energy. Then the blade proceeded to flash a variety of colors. "Elemental Beast Slash!" The rangers shouted as the flashing blade was brought down on Flameman several times each time sending a different colored blast towards the opposing navi and his candles.

Flameman tried to use the red flame of the candles to heal himself only to be hit by the blast when he stopped the green, protective, flame. He screamed as his body exploded and the small copyroid pieces fell to the ground and burnt up.

&&&&

Netto, Meiru, Enzan, Laika, and Iris walked into the Science Bureau's secret hangar and stared up at the two winged mechs. "So where are ours?" Netto asked as clueless as ever.

"Netto, you realise that Joker and the other Sharo Net Saviors were the ones researching the wolf chip. Well from what we can gather from the data on the computer chip it would be better to call it the Greiga chip. The one Meijin, and your dad were deciphering is the Falzor chip." Laika said staring up at Iris' Queen Buterfly Mech.

"Iris do you know why your mech isn't called Beast Butterfly?" Meiru questioned.

"Your four mechs are needed to form the Beast Robo, though mine completes it, it isn't required in order to form it. My Mech functions as a weapon, and the helmet for the Beast Robo. It also adds the ability of flight." Iris said, answering Meiru's question.

"Yes but if we didn't have the Queen Butterfly then we'd be down a very effective weapon, and useful mech." Enzan said as he leaned against his mech. "Why were we all told to come here?"

"I think Dr. Hikari has something for us. That is the only reason I could come up with." Laika said.

"Catch!" Yuuichirou shouted as he tossed a chip at Enzan. "Normally when you summon your mech we are the ones who dispatches it. This chip is designed to tap into the launch commands of the mech and hangar, like our controls, and dispatch the mech with out our aid. Iris' flute has the special ability of summoning the Queen Butterfly with out the aid of us. Netto, Meiru and Laika's mechs use a large Dimensional Transporter program to teleport them to you and then they pick up on your remote signals and come to you. The reason for that is so they can be stored in Sharo, but reach you when you are in Japan.

"Thanks Papa."

"Netto, this is just so you can summon the mechs with out much delay. You simply slot the chips into your PET, which can be summoned by reaching for it, and saying the name of your mech, just like summoning through the com link in your helmet. This should have a much shorter delay because we don't have to open the hangar or release the restraints holding them in place. This will all be done by the chip." Yuuichirou said as he turned and walked out after tossing Netto, Meiru, and Laika their chips.


	6. Ancient Trouble?

Ch 6. Ancient Trouble?

"Why are we at a boring museum. I mean why do we have to learn about ANCIENT Egypt?" Netto asked as he leaned against a wall inside the museum.

"Netto, it's so we can learn from events in the past. Egypt was an important nation in its time. Japan is also flourishing so we don't…" Meiru stopped as she turned to noticed the inside of the museum start to change. "What is going on?"

"Looks like something straight out of an Ancient Pyramid." Rockman said as he noticed the doors and every thing change.

" Pharohman?" Roll questioned as the new décor appeared.

"Zoanoroid." Netto added.

"Beast chips?" Meiru asked as she pulled hers out of her pocket.

"Not yet, lets wait till he actually shows himself." Rockman said. "You two should act like nothing different is happening, sure the surroundings are slightly more Egyptian that two minutes ago but I doubt any one other than us noticed. Maybe it is holographic Recreation."

"A what?" Netto asked confused.

"He means this might be part of the exhibit. Using holograms to show what Ancient Egypt looked like based on what is left of it now." Meiru said as they continued to walk around the newly formed tomb.

"Ahh!" Dekao and Yaito screamed as several needles shot from the wall straight at them.

"Tomahawk Swing!"

"Medi Capsule!" two familiar voices cried out as their attacks collided with the spikes and destroyed them.

"Are you two ok?" R Tomahawk asked as he bent over to check on Yaito and Dekao.

"Dingo, thank you!" Dekao shouted as he hugged the Indian Cross Fusion member.

"Yeah, well maybe you should quiet down. This is not part of the exhibit, unless the exhibit involve, how to die like a tomb robber."

"Dingo, Jasmine. The two of you should help get everyone out of here. We have some work to do." Meiru said as she ran up to were Dekao and Yaito's scream came from.

"But I want to help Netto!" Jasmine said after the dimensional area vanished.

"Umm Ok."

"NO!" Meiru shouted at Netto.

"Why can't she help?"

"Because we are members of a special task force. Jasmine is just a member of the order, not a member of our task force that is why!"

"C'mon Meiru."

"Foot Bomb!" a voice shouted as a football flew towards Netto and Meiru. They dodged it only for it to slam into the floor, explode and trap them in the corridor.

"Beast Chip, Slotto in! Beast UP!" Netto and Meiru shouted as they slid their henshin chips in and transformed into their ranger forms.

"Wolf Blades." Netto said as he summoned his weapon.

"Tiger Claws!" Meiru said doing the same as Netto.

"Dice Bomb!" Another voice shouted as a dice bomb landed near another corridor caving it in when it exploded.

"Looks like we only have one route, straight a head." Meiru said as they started to walk down the corridor.

"Numberman?" Netto questioned when he noticed a green and orange navi standing before him and Meiru in the corridor.

"Zoanoroid Numberman!" the figure shouted before he tossed several die bombs at the two rangers.

"Electro Wolf Slicer!" Netto shouted as he skated towards Z-Numberman, leapt into the air, and kicked him several times with the electric skates.

"Tiger Terra Wave!" Meiru shouted as she slammed her claws into the ground causing a shock wave to send "Earth Towers" in the direction of the Zoanoroid.

"Dice Bomb!" Z-Numberman shouted as he used several bombs to halt Meiru's attack.

&&&&

"Meiru and Netto have engaged the enemy. They are currently trapped in an ancient tomb and could probably use some assistance." Meijin said as he contacted the two net saviors after receiving notice about what was going on in the museum from Dingo and Jasmine.

"Right, we will be there shortly." Laika and Enzan said.

"I hope that the Dimensional Transporter program was improved enough to accommodate two transfers in a row." Meijin said as he waited for Enzan and Laika to materialize. Laika was first to materialized, he had fallen to his knees after words but didn't look like he was in too much pain when he got out. Next was Enzan, who was screaming bloody murder as he materialized. When he finally got out of the transporter he looked at Laika and asked him how he could handle that with out screaming.

"Enzan, it gets easier after each time, I've used it what, three times now. Or was it four?"

"Yeah well that was my first, you could of told me how painful it was."

"Actually I would of found it hard to explain the pain to you, unless you wanted be to stab you a few times with my spear, and then ran over by my motorcycle, and then shot by my scope gun."

"I think I'd pass on all that."

&&&&

"Foot Bomb!"

"Die Bomb!"

"Coffin Laser!" The three Zoanoroids shouted as they launched their attacks. Z Numberman had just beasted out, with the arrival of Z Footman, and Z Pharohman to the battle.

"Number Ball!"

"Tortoise Aqua Blast!" Laika shouted as he jumped down from above, stabbed his spear through the top of Z Numberman's head and fired his attack. When he jumped away Z Numberman let out one final Number ball attack and then exploded.

"Get behind me you two." Laika said as he held his shield up to block one of the balls as the other two went by.

"So, what is the score?"

"Them 0 us 1." Meiru said happy to see assistance arrive.

"I guess you two were out numbered just a bit ago?"

"Yeah, but they were out classed!" Netto said cockily.

"Foot Copy!" Z Footman shouted as he beasted out and summoned an entire team of himself. "Try to stop us now!"

"Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as she sliced a couple of the copies in half, only to be hit by one of Pharohman's lasers.

"Any ideas Laika?"

"You mean that won't resolve in us all getting trampled by Zoanoroids, then the answer is not at this moment."

"I might have a way through them." Netto said as his blades turned back into the wolf head shape and he grabbed it.

"Netto, do you mean?" Meiru asked unsure if she actually knew what Netto had planned.

"That's right, if we have a joint mech attack, why shouldn't our weapons also be able to function as one." Netto said

"He has a point, if our mechs are practically giant weapons that combine, and our weapons are based slightly off of them then why couldn't our weapons combine." Laika said as his shield and Meiru's claws turned back into the shapes of their visors.

"I am surprised Netto actually had a good idea." Enzan said as he followed the lead of the others. They all tossed the crests into the air. The base of the wolf blades along with the blades connected and formed what looked like a base and wings. The Tortoise Spear landed on top, with the spear handle folded under. Then the Phoenix Saber landed on top. The Tiger Claws attached to the bottom. Netto and the others grabbed it when the spear handle opened and let a gun handle drop out.

"Beast Cannon, Yonzokusei Blast!" They all shouted as Enzan pulled the trigger and fired an powerful combined blast from the Wolf Blades, Tiger Claws, Phoenix Saber and Tortoise Spear. The blast destroyed all of the Foot clones but 3 and the original.

Pharohman suddenly transformed into a sphinx like form, and the remaining Footmen all tossed a Mega Foot bomb at the four rangers.


	7. VS The Pharaoh!

Ch 7. VS The Pharoh!

"We only have five opponents this shoulder's be to hard.!" Netto said as he skated towards one of the foot clones.

"Netto you idiot!" Meiru shouted as the Foot clones all rushed at Netto and slammed him while Pharohman summoned a coffin and is shot a laser at him. The clones jumped away and Netto was sent through a few walls.

"So they are good at strategies. Searchman we need a plan." Laika said to his navi.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he slashed at a couple of the Foot clones only to get a similar treatment as Netto. However this time he was sent flying by a couple ancient Rattons.

"Terra Tiger Wave!" Meiru shouted as she tried to attack only to be sealed in a coffin then blasted out.

"Searchman any idea would be nice."

"Nothing seems to work against these enemies. Anything we try they seem to expect so I can't come up with a way around it."

"Ok, then I'll have to try. Aqua Tortoise Blast!" Laika shouted as he fired his blast. The Foot clones all launched their foot bombs and Pharohman fired his Coffin Laser, sending Laika through a wall just like Netto.

&&&&

"Netto and them need our help!" Dingo shouted at Yuuichirou.

"It may seem like they do, but we have no signal from them so we aren't sending anyone in because of the odd energy signal that is blocking our scans. We can't locate Netto and the others so no one who isn't a member of the Cyber Task force will go in!" Meijin said as he kept trying to check on the status of the rangers.

"But ….."

"But nothing! Dingo, you may want to help as a member of the Order of Cross Fusion but you can't." Yuuichirou said as he started to scan the mechs to make sure they were ready to be launched as soon as they were called. "Meijin any word from Iris?"

"No Dr. Hikari, She might be in the Pyramid though because I can't find any hint of her anywhere."

&&&&

"Meiru-chan where are you?" Dekao shouted as he walked the halls of the pyramid , heading further down into it.

"Dekao what are you doing here?" Yaito asked as she bumped into him.

"Looking for Meiru, you?"

"Same but I think I got lost, I was trying to get back to were Dingo and Jasmine saved us and find them from their but this place changed right after it was evacuated."

&&&&

"Netto, we need to tag team them." Laika said

"So was this Searchman's idea?"

"Yeah, he mentioned that they expect what ever any ONE of us do, then they counter it."

"Good Idea!"

"Aqua Tortoise Blast!" Laika shouted as he fired the water blast from his spear.

"Electro Wolf Slicer!" Netto shouted as he leaped into the air and skated along the water blast, then kicked a Footman in the head, and the water slashed the remaining 3 Footmen. The clones were deleted and the real one went flying back and was sealed with in one of Pharohman's coffins.

"Terra Tiger Wave!"

"Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he lit the ground on fire as it slammed into Pharohman causing him to loose a leg.

"Lets finish him off! Yonzokusei Blast!" They shouted as they combined their weapons and fired it at Z Pharohman. When they went to fire a second blast at the wounded Sphinx, Pharoh brought two open coffins in front of him. In one coffin was Dekao, and in the other was Yaito.

"You wouldn't risk your friends to delete me now would you? COFFIN BLAST!" Pharohman summoned another coffin and fired a large laser at the rangers sending them through a wall again.

"Yonzokusei Blast!" the rangers shouted as they fired the attack from behind Z Pharohman, by time he had turned it was too late, the blast ripped his body in half. "He shouldn't of let his guard down." Meiru said as she struck a victory pose.

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Z Pharohman and Z Footman shouted as they grew, breaking through the pyramid. "How did you get behind me?"

"The first time we went through the walls we made a hole in the ceiling, and then made one behind you before we decided to tag team Footman." Laika said happily.

"Well lets take them out, Beast Wolf!"

"Beast Phoenix!"

"Beast Tortoise!"

"Beast Tiger!" The rangers shouted as they slid in the mech chips, then formed the Beast Robo, Ground Mode! "This looks like it will be fun, two on one, plus we can't fly." Enzan said

"That also means we are down one weapon." Meiru added as she used the right fist to grab a hold of Footman's head and squeezed it.

"Coffin Laser!" Pharohman shouted as he fired a laser at the Beast Robo separating it from Footman.

"So at least we don't have to worry about hurting either of them." Netto said as he pointed at Yaito and Dekao who were still tied up, and sleeping peacefully in the back of the cockpit.

"Yea but we need to figure out how to stop Pharohman and Footman before they destroy everything around us." Laika said as Searchman's face appeared on his visor.

"We should try to use a new technique to take them out. The Beast Robo Saber, and the Wild Beast Cannons should do."

"What are you talking about Searchman?"

"The Beast Wolf and Beast Tiger's heads can detach and form shoulder mounted cannons, plus the Beast Robo Saber has some power so if we use them at the same time the power should be able to wipe them out."

"Enzan, Beast Robo Saber, Onegai!"

"Beast Robo Saber!" Enzan shouted as the head of the Beast Phoenix shot off and formed a sword of energy.

"Beast Slasher!" Enzan said as the Beast Robo dashed at Footman and Pharohman then started slash wildly at them.

"Wild Beast Cannons, ONEGAI!" Laika shouted and they nodded as the Beast Robo tossed the sword into the air and the Wolf and Tiger heads launched off then attached to the shoulders and then the Robo caught the sword.

"DUAL BEAST BLAST!" Netto and Meiru shouted as they fired large lasers from the shoulder cannons and attacked the two enemy navis who successfully evaded the attack.

"What now?" Netto asked .

"We spin that's what." Laika said as the two halves of the tortoise shell lowered over the legs then rotated and connected under the feet and the Beast Robo started to spin.

"Spinning elemental SLASH!" They shouted as the Beast Robo Saber started to build up energy, and siphon energy from the Wild Beast Cannons as the Beast Robo started to spin at incredible speeds. The attack ripped through Z Pharohman's defenses, and both Z Pharohman and Z Footman as the attacks slammed into them.

When the Beast Robo stopped spinning and turned, the two navis exploded and then the museum returned to normal and the rangers demorphed. "Yaito are you all right?" Meiru asked.

"What happened?"

"A couple Zoanoroids decided to cause trouble. But the Beast Rangers saved you, and Dekao." Netto said as he stepped out of the museum. "The museum is normal, no signs of Zoanoroid activities, people may now reenter." Netto shouted to the crowed that had gathered.

&&&&

"Falzor-Sama, allow us to try to take care of those annoying rangers. That stupid Greiga is weak. We will crush them in the great name of Falzor, then we can march on to destroy Greiga and his forces!" a cloaked figure said to the large bird head.

"Yes we shall triumph, where Greiga's forces failed." two other figures shouted at the large statue, which only growled in response.


	8. VS Falzor's Elite

Chapter 8, VS Falzor's elite

"Meiru are you feeling alright?" Netto asked as he started to eat his lunch.

"Yeah I am fine, just a little tired."

"You look sick."

"I am fine, I was just up all night working on a few assignments."

"Meiru it isn't like you to wait till night to do homework." Rockman said as he projected himself onto Netto's desk.

"She has been going over the stats for the Beast Tiger, Beast Robo, and her own uniform every night for the past week. Ever since the museum incident." Roll said very quietly as she projected herself onto Meiru's desk.

"Meiru, why?"

"I just well, we could have been killed. Each one we face seems stronger than the last, plus they seem to be competing with each other as well. I mean there seems to be two groups of them."

"I know, I noticed some seem to do the bidding of Falzor, and the others seem to work for Greiga. But that doesn't matter, as long as we work as a team they won't be able to win!" Netto said with a big smile on his face.

"Netto-kun, we need to go." Iris said as she walked up to Netto and grabbed his arm.

"Iris, what is it?"

"Zoanoroid." Iris said as she pulled Netto out of the room only to be chased by Meiru.

&&&&

"Gate Cannon!" Zoan Gateman shouted as he fired his cannon at R Searchman.

"Invisibility!" R Searchman shouted as the Zoanoroid fired the attack at him, he quickly turned invisible and was able to avoid the attack with ease. Zoan Gateman fired several more attacks unable to see R Searchman, however R Searchman snuck up on him and fired his Scope Gun knocking Z Gateman off of the building.

"Laika!" Netto shouted as him, Iris, Enzan, and Meiru ran up behind him, after the Dimensional area had vanished.

"I am fine but we still have a Zoanoroid to finish." Laika said as he pulled out his Beast chip. "Beast Chip, Slotto In! Beast UP!" all five rangers shouted as they slotted in their beast chips and morphed.

"Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he pulled out his Phoenix Blade and attacked Z Gateman.

"Transport gate!" the Zoanoroid shouted as a large gate appeared behind him and he disappeared into it, right as Enzan's attack was about to hit him.

"Gate Soldiers!" he shouted as he opened his chest and let out several little soldiers that ran towards the rangers.

"Iris Staff!" Iris shouted as she pulled out her Noi-bo-flute and used it to smash the little soldiers. She then tried to hit Z Gateman but that resulted in him summoning a gate and teleporting behind them.

"Gate Cannon!" Gateman shouted as soon as he appeared behind the rangers, he opened his chest and fired a large cannon.

"Zoan Boomerang!" another voice shouted as a large boomerang went flying at the rangers. They were trapped between to attacks now.

"Pollen AURA!" Iris said as she started to play her flute. A light yellow power sprayed from the flower end and formed a force field around them. The boomerang hit the aura and flew back to the Zoanoroid that had fired it, and the Gate Cannon was reflected at Gateman though he dodged it.

"Thanks Iris, but we still a have to take them both out." Meiru said as she stared at Z Quickman who was laughing at them.

"You really thought that little dust would save you? You rangers are more pathetic than I was lead to believe. Zoan Boomerang!" Z Quickman shouted as he launched another boomerang, however this time a gate appeared behind him and a purple hand shot out and started to squeeze him.

"Fool, you are a servant of Greiga, I am going to destroy these fools in the name of Falzor-Sama!"

"Falzor is a stupid BIRD!"

Z Gateman simply laughed at Quickman's comment. The hand squeezed around Quickman and crushed him. Gateman started to laugh as he saw Quickman crushed to deletion by the large hand.

"Now GATE ARM!" Z Gateman shouted as a gate appeared behind Netto and Meiru and a purple hand preceded to squeeze them.

"Ice Tower!" another voice shouted as Enzan, Iris, and Laika attempted to free the two rangers who were being squeezed.

"Freezeman?" Enzan questioned as he turned to see Zoan Freezeman standing next to Z Gateman.

"Laika do you think you and Iris can free them?" Enzan asked as he pointed at Netto and Meiru.

"Yes, we should be able to."

"Ok then, Phoenix Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he dashed towards Z Freezeman and slashed at him with his blazing sword.

&&&&

"How are they?" Meijin asked as he walked into Dr. Hikari's lab.

"They seem to be doing fine, though Meiru and Netto are in a bit of a bind. But Iris and Laika are trying to free them."

"Should we send some members of Cross Fusion to help?"

"No that isn't necessary unless they call for help."

&&&&

"Aqua Tortoise Blast!"

"Iris Staff!" Iris shouted as her attack slammed into the hand at the same time as Laika's forcing the large hand open and dropping Netto and Meiru to the ground.

"Electro Wolf Slicer!"

"Terra Tiger Wave!" Netto and Meiru attacked in unison as they fell to the ground, Gateman was knocked back into a wall and got ready to fire another attack from his Gate Cannon.

"So what now?" Laika asked as he stood in front of them with his shield ready to block Gateman's attack.

"Gate Cannon!"

"Ice Tower!" Freezeman shouted, firing his attack at Enzan's relentless assault.

"Reflect Shell!" Laika said as the Gate Cannon blasted his shield and he sent it right back destroying the Cannon with ease.

"Enzan how long are you going to take?"

"Not much longer Laika, just keep on the defensive!"

"Ok, I am glad to hear that because this is one quick opponent." Laika said as Gateman disappeared again through one of his gates.

"Flame Slash!" Enzan shouted as he followed through with his attack and sliced Z Freezeman in half, then leapt back to join his team.

"Ready?" Meiru asked

"More than you think." Enzan said.

"Then lets bring them together." Laika said as his shield and spear formed the body of the cannon. Netto's blades, formed the wings, Meiru's claws formed the claws, Enzan's sword formed the beak, and Iris' Noi-bo Flute formed the crown.

"What are we waiting for as soon as he appears we fire."

"But won't he just slip away?" Netto questioned

"If he could, when they weren't looking we placed stun mines all over, we also made sure that you didn't step on them." Laika said with a gleeful tone.

Gateman appeared and like planned he stepped on a mine that stunned him. "Gozokusei Blast!" The rangers shouted as they fired their strongest attack. Five blasts were sent flying at Z Gateman and ripped him to pieces. However seconds later both Zonaoraids grew to amazing size.

"You realized that was too easy right?" Meiru asked

"Of course, they didn't even transform but lets kick their but non the less! Beast Phoenix!"

"Beast Wolf!"

"Beast Tiger!"

"Beast Tortoise!"

"Queen Butterfly!" the rangers shouted as they summoned their mechs then formed the Beast Robo.

"So we are up against two navi's again, what is the plan this time?" Netto asked.

"Well one is of the aqua attribute so he should be weak against electric techniques, I don't know why Enzan rushed him considering aqua beats heat, and electricity beats aqua. But of all of us that could attack when it comes to close range Enzan was the best choice." Laika said.

"Electricity, you mean the wolf shocker?"

"Not exactly, the other will be much harder to defeat, he has his gates."

"So we take out Z Freezeman first?"

"Exactly so get ready Netto because you are going to fly!" Laika said

"What do you mean?"

"Iris are you ready?" Meiru asked

"Yes, Beast Shuriken!" Iris said as the Tiger arm grabbed the wings and spun it towards Z Freezeman.

"Now!" Laika shouted and Enzan hit a button launching the Beast Wolf from the arm socket, it retuned to beast form and landed on the butterfly wings.

"Wolf Shocker!" Netto shouted as he fired an electric blast from the mouth of the wolf and as the attack approached Z Freezeman there was no way fro him to escape the spinning electric attack that sliced through him and the Shuriken returned to the Beast Robo and then they turned their attention to Z Gateman as soon as Z Freezeman exploded.

"So what now?" Netto asked.

"Well we each have two beast attacks, But I don't think that fighting in our individual mechs would be a good idea against an enemy that can dodge anything with the help of his gates." Enzan mentioned as he pondered a way to defeat Z Gateman with ease.

"That is true so what should we do?" Meiru asked

"GATE SOLDIERS!" Z Gateman shouted as he released several little soldiers who ran towards the Beast Robo.

"How did you win last time?" Iris questioned as she noticed the oncoming soldiers.


	9. VS Gateman, Prisman's Assistance

Ch.9, VS Gateman, Prisman's assistance

"Perfect, I don't think that this opponent will expect that, however we need a way to keep him still for it to work." Laika said in response to Iris' question.

"Well we can take him out as soon as we figure that out. But I think we should focus on keeping track of him." Enzan said when Z-Gateman disappeared into one of his gates.

"Wait a second, he can teleport to dodge attacks right, but what if we can trick him into teleporting into an attack?" Netto asked

"Netto-kun, you'd be a genius if you had a way for us to do that!" Meiru shouted at her best friend.

"Actually…." Iris started to say something but pressed a button on her consol as soon as she detected something behind them. The Beast Robo shot into the air just in the nick of time to avoid a powerful Gate Cannon attack.

"What were you going to say Iris?" Laika asked.

"Hikari's idea is perfect, the only problem is we don't have large enough mirrors and he could probably teleport outside the mirrored area. But if we call something out, make him think we were making false images of the robo, if he doesn't notice the mirrors he would step into the attack with ease."

"What are you planning on using for mirrors?"

"Prisms."

"Where the hell are we going to get are hands on giant prisms?" Netto shouted.

"Perfect, I know just who to call. Blues, get Gorou on the line!" Enzan said as soon as Netto asked.

"Hello Misaki Gorou speaking." A voice said into Enzan's helmet.

"Officer Gorou, this is Ijuin Enzan. I need you to head to the Science Bureau ASAP. Tell Dr. Hikari that you need access to the Beast Control Panel and then plug Prismman in!"

"What for?"

"I need some Prisms, and Prismman's are the best there is."

"Yes Sir!"

&&&&

"Excuse me, Dr. Hikari, where is the Beast Control Panel, Enzan told me to plug in Prismman to provide some sort of assistance."

"Misaki, nice to see you. However I am afraid that I cannot give you access to that section of the Science Bureau. Security reasons."

"Enzan said that he needed Prismman's prisms for some reason, he didn't elaborate. However he specifically told me to plug Prismman into the Beast Control Panel."

"Papa!" Netto's voice echoed from a screen in the lab.

"What is it Netto?"

"We need Prismman immediately, otherwise we will probably wind up destroying most the city in the attempt to defeat our opponent."

"Netto I understand. Misaki, it isn't that I didn't believe you just, well we need to keep that section of the bureau that what you were after under the highest security because of what we store there." Yuuichirou said before leading Misaki to the secret hangar.

"Plug-in Prismman! Transmission!" Misaki shouted as he plugged his navi into the panel before him.

&&&&

"I just plugged Prismman in what now?"

"We can take it from here as long as Prismman cooperates."

"Ok then."

"Prismman listen up, find the output control system and send your strongest prisms into it." Enzan instructed and Prismman did so. An entire dome of prisms appeared around Z Gateman as the Beast Robo's eyes flashed. "That is good for now, just sit back and relax."

"My turn." Iris said as she started to press buttons and the wings of the Beast Robo started to glow, the light quickly filled the entire enclosed area. "Paralysis dust fully deployed. This will slow him down till he cant move any more."

" You think that some little dust will stop me hah! Gate Cannon!" Z Gateman shouted as he fired his attack directly at the robo.

" Split IMAGE!" Netto shouted through the PA system as the Beast Robo started to move and it's false images appeared on all the Prisms. "Looks like you are out numbered."

"Wait what if he can escape?" Meiru asked.

"I am positive his gates have a limited range." Enzan said as he kept his focus on tracking the teleporting of the enemy. He was slowing down significantly now, and soon he wouldn't be able to move at all, they had to act soon be cause the light from Iris' attack was fading and he was sure that there was a excellent chance that Z Gateman wouldn't be fully paralyzed at all. "Laika, are you noticing what I am?"

"Yes we need to strike soon if we are going to win."

"Ok then, ready the Wild Beast Cannons!" Enzan shouted at Netto and Meiru. The Wolf and Tiger's heads detached and reattached to the shoulders.

"Beast Robo Saber ready!" Enzan shouted as the Blade was pulled. "Laika your turn!" Laika hit a couple buttons and the shell of his mech rotated and formed under the feet of the Robo.

"SPINNING ELEMENTAL SLASH!" Everyone shouted as they spun towards Z Gateman. The Beast Robo's images were seen attacking from all sides, Z Gateman had nowhere to go, he was surrounded by spinning robots and couldn't move due to an odd feeling in his body. The Beast Robo sliced right through the giant Zoanoroid and slammed into one of the prisms before returning to its normal mode.

&&&&

"Swallow Cutter!" Z Swallowman shouted as he started his attack on the Science Bureau.

"They are stupid aren't they?" Netto asked as he looked out at the monitor.

"Attack the good guys strongest point real geniuses." Meiru joked as she pulled out her Synchro chip. " Netto lets show them that we don't need to be in our ranger forms to kick but."

"Right!" Netto shouted as the Dimensional Area appeared around the building.

"Synchro Chip Slot in! Begin Cross Fusion!" Netto, Meiru, Enzan and Laika shouted as they slid in their Synchro Chips.

"Search Gun!"

"Rock Buster!"

"Roll Arrow!"

"Sonic Boom!" The four members of Cross Fusion shouted as they unleashed their attacks at the Zoanoroid attacker.

"Swallow Cutter!" Z Swallowman shouted launching his attack again, this hit R Rock, and R Roll knocking them to the ground.

"Zet Saber, slotto In!" R Blues shouted as the sword appeared in his hand and he attacked Swallowman.

"Swallow Form!" Z Swallowman shouted after taking a direct hit from all 4 slashes of R Blues' Zet Saber. He flew straight at R Blues and R Search knocking them down rather quickly.

"Kawarimi!" R Search shouted as he was hit and sent a shuriken flying into the back of Z Swallowman.

"What the.. How?" Z Swallowman shouted as he beasted out . His blue wings turned into bright white wings that looked as if they were made of light. They stuck out differently than normal but the looked as if they'd allow him to move much faster. His face was covered completely by his helmet and chest armor. "Swallow Form!" he shouted flying again at his opponents. This time he plowed through R Search, R Blues, R Rock, and R Roll with out much effort at all.

"He is way faster, I doubt even Kawarimi would be able to halt him." R Search said.

"Hold it!" A soft voice shouted causing everyone to look around. A figure stood atop the Science Bureau. She wore a light green dress, with a turquoise under suit. Her boots and gloves were a light turquoise. Her helmet consisted of a light green mask and yellow top, her long brown hair stuck out and was as solid as R Knight's.

"Who is that?" R Rock asked as he stared up at the figure.

"No clue." cam a reply from R Roll.

"You shall not assault this complex any longer. Those who wish to do so will have to get through me, so be gone you filthy servant of Falzer!" the figure said as she pointed the palms of both her hands at the figure and an orb of yellow light surrounded him and he screamed in pain as his body vanished and the copyroid fell to the ground and shattered.

The Dimensional Area faded, Enzan and Laika ran as quickly as they could to the roof of the building only to find no one was there. "She got away?" Netto asked as he walked onto the roof.

"Yes, and we have no clue who she was."


	10. Bowlman, The Christmas Fight

Chapter 10, VS Bowlman, the Christmas Fight

"Netto, have you got Meiru anything yet?" Rockman asked his net op as they headed for the Science Bureau.

"What are you talking about? Is it her birthday or something?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that tomorrow is Christmas eve!"

"It is, damn! I forgot all about Christmas I haven't got anyone anything yet."

"Well I am sure papa won't mind you missing today's meeting. After all Enzan or Laika will just yell at you for you forgetfulness."

"Thanks I'll just do that!" Netto said as he turned and skated towards the shopping district. " What should I get everyone."

"How should I know, I am not their wish lists!" Rockman said as Netto skated down the streets of the shopping district.

"So what are your idea's I cant just ask them I mean then they will know I forgot!"

"They sent wish lists last week remember!"

"They did why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did tell you but you said that shopping could wait because you wanted to net battle Dingo."

"So did you save them?"

"Of course I saved them. I'll bring them up in just a second. Let's see Enzan wants you to grow up! And oh wait here is something you can get him a new jacket."

"Really did he give his size?"

"Netto you are stupid aren't you people don't give their sizes when they ask for stuff, he isn't much taller than you so you should be able to pick one out." Rockman said as they neared a clothes shop.

&&&&

"Where is Netto?" Enzan asked after waiting half an hour for Netto to arrive.

"I don't know maybe he slept in, we should start with out him." Meiru said

"Remind me to slap him around a bit for missing this meeting." Enzan said before he started to brief everyone on the most recent actions of the Zoanoroids. "They've been attacking the places full of people. I believe that is because of our technology. We found it in the hands of drug dealers, and I believe the Zoanoroids want it back from us yet if they attack us then we can hold our own better than if they attacked innocent civilians."

&&&&

"Well that takes care of Enzan, Laika, Papa, Dekao, Dingo, Meijin-san, Rush, and Tohru. Now for Mama, Meiru, Princess Pride, Jasmine, Yaito, and Iris."

"Well I think they might have to wait. I mean look!" Rockman said as he appeared on Netto's shoulder and pointed at a Zoanoroid who was in the mall.

"Bowlman!"

"Zoan Bowlman to be precise Netto!"

"Well what are we going to do?"

"Protect the gifts and everyone else of course!"

"Right, Meijin-san Dimensional Area onegai!" Netto said into his PET.

"Netto, where are you!" Enzan's voice echoed through the PET as Meijin told Netto that there was no need for the -san and sent the Dimensional Area.

"Synchro Chip, Slotto In! Cross Fusion!" Netto said as he slid five battle chips and his synchro chip into the Link Pet.

"Yo! Freak!" R Rock shouted as he fired a couple buster shots at Z Bowlman.

"Shooting Pins!" Z Bowlman shouted as he raised his bowling pin arm and started to shoot pins at R Rock.

"Reflect Met, Slotto In!" R Rock shouted as the attack neared him. A shield appeared in front of him and sent a blast directly back at Z Bowlman knocking him down.

"Strike!" Z Bowlman shouted as he sent up 10 pins and rolled a ball straight at them. He bowled a strike like he had predicted and the pins and ball flew at R Rock.

"Kawarimi!" R Rock shouted throwing a shuriken at his opponent striking him in the forehead.

&&&&

"Enzan, Laika go help Netto!"

"What about us?" Meiru asked.

"You and Iris stay here we don't know if you will need the mechs or not. If you do then you two can pilot the Beast Robo to the scene."

"Really?"

"Of course Meiru."

&&&&

"Sonic Boom!" R Blues shouted swinging his sword and hitting Z Bowlman in the back with the shockwave that was generated.

"Machine Gun, Slotto in!" R Search said as his arms turned into a double barreled weapon and he started to blast Z Bowlman.

"Scope Slash!" R Blues and R Search exclaimed in unison as the Satellite Ray appeared and blasted the Zoanoroid. R Blues leapt forward and slashed the stunned navi several times in a row.

"Netto!"

"Enzan, Laika what are you two doing here?"

"Meijin sent us to help. Why were you here in the first place?"

"Enzan I was Christmas shopping for your information. That is why I skipped today's meeting."

"Well let's just focus on finishing off the enemy!"

"Right. Beast Chip, slotto in!" the three navis shouted as they transformed into their ranger forms.

"Phoenix Blade!"

"Tortoise Spear!"

"Wolf Blades!" The three summoned their weapons and started to team up on the Zoanoroid.

"Greiga-sama, I failed I am sorry!" Z Bowlman said as he fell to the ground. He had lost both arms and hadn't had a chance to beast out.

"Let's finish him!" Enzan said.

"I'll return later, next time I won't lose to you!" Z Bowlman said as plugged out of the copyroid and it fell to pieces.

"So we have two Zoanoroids to deal with later. Swallowman and Bowlman how fun and they will probably both have reinforcements." Laika said as him and the other two powered down.

"Netto, let's get going?"

"Enzan I'll catch up later." Netto said as he went back to his shopping.

&&&&

"Bowlman, you failed our master. Next time I'll go along just to make sure you don't chicken out!" A dark figure shouted at Bowlman, who was laying on the ground of the cyber cave leaking data.

&&&&

"Netto, what is this?" Meiru asked as Netto handed her a box.

"Your Christmas present. Don't open it till I say you can." Netto said as he reached into a bag and pulled out a red jacket.

"Enzan I had trouble thinking of some thing to get you so I hope this isn't to lame." Netto said as he tossed the jacket that had Enzan's name on one of the pockets. Netto pulled a sweater, a hoody, and a hat out of the bag. The sweater he gave to his mom, the hat was for Princess Pride, and the hoody was for Tohru and had his name on Iceman's symbol. Netto continued to dig and found a new jacket for his dad with a picture of him and Rockman in the center of the symbol, and a new shirt for Meijin.

All of them smiled and thanked Netto for the gifts as he continued to dig. "Well For some of you I couldn't just get you clothes, Jasmine, Laika these are for you." Netto said handing a box to them. Jasmine opened hers to find a brand new Link PET, in Laika's box was a Link PET arm strap made for a full sized Link Pet. Netto then tossed a pack of chips to Dekao.

"Well I have four gifts left before Meiru can open hers. Rush, Yaito, Dingo, and Iris gather around." Netto said as he pulled a bag of the best dog bones he could afford for Rush, a Pii floor rug for Yaito, a new tomahawk for Dingo, and a new set of Butterfly hair clips for Iris. "I know you already have a pair but I couldn't think of anything else to get you. But my dad has something for you." Netto said smiling at Iris. As soon as this was through Meiru cautiously opened her gift to find a limited edition Ciel doll and a certificate for 3 custom made dolls.

"Netto thank you!" Meiru shouted as she jumped up and hugged Netto only for everyone around them to point at the ceiling because they were standing under the mistletoe. "Netto…"

"Meiru…." Netto said as Meiru kissed him suddenly., both of them blushing brightly the whole time.

"Can we get on with the gift giving?" Enzan asked as he pulled out a single box. "I got brand new Battle chips for you all." Enzan said as he passed out some rare chips to everyone. "Dr. Hikari, IPC has been working on a new state of the art security system. It should help keep your lab safe. One is also being sent to Sharo."

"Thanks, Meijin and myself will use that to its full extent." Dr. Hikari said.

Laika and Princess Pride passed out cookies they had brought with them from Sharo and Creamland because they didn't think they new everyone well enough to give them good gifts. Iris hadn't had any money to get anyone anything and Rush being a dog well, he got tons of Bones but couldn't get anyone anything either. Tohru passed out some of his best Aqua chips. And the Net navis did a chip exchange as well. Yaito had given everyone cash, and Dekao passed out Maha Ichiban coupons.

"Netto this is for you." Meiru said as she handed Netto a large box, when he opened it he found a set of brand new skate shoes just like the ones he wore regularly but the wheels were designed with Rockman's symbol.

"Thanks Meiru." Netto said as he rushed to try them on.

"Iris, like Netto said I have something for you."

"Dr. Hikari…."

"Here." He said as he handed a small metal case to Iris. When she opened it there was a single chip sitting in the case, a Synchro Chip. "That is a Synchro Chip."

"Thanks."


	11. Darkman Strikes, Midnight Showdown

Chapter 11, Darkman strikes, Midnight Showdown!

"Life Aura ,slotto in!" Yaito shouted as she slide in a Life Aura chip causing an aura to appear around Glide, knocking the two oncoming navi's away.

"I wish chips like area steal were allowed." Netto said as he started to dig through his pocket trying to find a chip to use in order to help Rockman score a few points.

"Netto any chip would be nice now!"

"Tornado, slotto in!" Netto said sliding a tornado chip in to his PET, Rockman started to spin and kicked the ball straight into the goal, scoring a point right as the time ran out.

"Rock, we won!" Roll shouted happily hugging the blue navi.

&&&&

"Iris, how much longer are we going to have to keep running?"

"I don't know but as long as they are after the secret we must keep it away from them." Iris said quietly into he PET as she hid behind a dumpster. A pair of shadows had been chasing her for the past hour, she was out of breath and it was getting late, the sun had set and she didn't know how much longer she could last.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" R Knight shouted as she swung her wreaking ball into Iris' stalkers. The cloaks flew off to reveal Z Bowlman and Z Darkman.

"You two, you're Zoanoroids aren't you? Well leave this girl alone!"

"Who do you think you are girly, trying to tell servants of Greiga-sama what to do? How foolish are you? Well no matter what we aren't afraid of you but will honor your demand this once, however next time we will crush you!" Z Darkman said before vanishing.

&&&&

"Iris, you were chased by Zoanoroids last night, why didn't you…" Netto's question was quickly halted when he noticed Dekao walk into the class room.

"I, I left the synchro chip at home, and uh… well" Iris stuttered as she tried to come up for an excuse for not using the Synchro chip or even the Beast chip.

"Strike!" a familiar voice shouted as a bowling ball rolled through the wall and sent pins flying into the class room.

"Bowlman?" Netto asked his navi.

"Seems so, well lets just finish him of as quickly as possible."

"Meiru, Iris, lets do it!" Netto said as he pulled out his Synchro chip, and contacted Meijin with his PET.

"Synchro Chip, slotto In! Cross Fusion!" Netto, Meiru, and Iris all said as they slid their Synchro Chips into their PETs and cross fused.

"Iris-chan!" Dekao shouted as he noticed Iris Cross fuse.

"Wait, you're the one who saved us from Z Swallowman!" Netto said recognizing Iris cross fused form.

"Netto, watch out!" R Roll shouted as a she noticed a bowling ball rolling at R Rock.

"Reflect Met!" R Rock shouted summoning a large shield to reflect the bowling ball. A blast went flying at Z Bowlman who had just stepped into view, he now had a Gorrilla like body, he was hunched over and seemed to be twice his normal size.

"Looks like he is just an ugly ape!" R Rock laughed only for the zoan navi to fire several pins at him.

"Roll Arrow!" R Roll shouted as she fired an Arrow straight into the back of Z Bowlman.

"Leave them alone!" R Hana said as she raised he hands at Z Bowlman and a yellow bubble of light engulfed him. "Iris LIGHT!" she shouted as the light erupted and filled the room as Z Bowlman screamed and exploded.

Everyone stared at Iris after the dimensional area faded. She had just deleted a beastified Zoanoroid almost single handedly .

"How did you?" Netto asked.

"What?"

"You deleted Z Bowlman almost all by yourself."

"I guess it was adrenaline or something." Iris said trying to get people to stop staring at her. She collapsed to the ground barely able to stay awake.

"Netto what is wrong with her?" Meiru asked.

"Last time I saw this was with Misaki Gorou and Prisman when we first witnessed Cross Fusion. Do you remember that Meiru?"

"Your right, we need to get her to the Science Bureau!" Meiru shouted at Netto and then started to help him pick Iris up.

"Mariko-sensai, please excuse us from class!" Netto said as him and Meiru struggled to carry Iris out of the classroom.

&&&&

"What did you say? Iris collapsed? Ok I'll be there in a few, hang on!" Meijin said as soon as he hung up on Netto he raced towards the school.

"Dr. Hikari, make sure that the scanner is ready, Iris collapsed after disengaging Cross Fusion."

"Right, I'll set it up!"

&&&&

"Get in!" Meijin shouted as he pulled up in front of the school. Meiru opened the back door and helped Iris in then Netto got into the front and Meijin sped towards the Science Bureau.

"Dr. Hikari should have everything ready to examine her. Though the fact that she has cross fused twice now and just now suffered a energy deficiency is odd."

"You know about the first time?" Netto asked

"Yes I was the one who gave her the chip to use."

&&&&

"Well everything seems normal, she just exhausted her self by using too much energy at once."

"Papa are you sure?"

"Yes Netto, Iris will be alright, wait where did she go?" Dr. Hikari asked as he looked at the scanner and noticed that she was no longer their and her PET was gone as well.

"Netto-kun what time is it?" Rockman asked suddenly in a very worried tone.

"Almost midnight why?"

"Don't you remember what Iris was talking about, I think she said that her stalkers have been showing up every night at midnight lately."

"You mean she ran off just to try and keep the Science Bureau from being attacked again."

"Seems like it, wait maybe she is trying to keep them from getting the chips?" Meiru said as she joined the Conversation.

"Well then, As soon as Enzan gets here he'll search the town with the Beast Phoenix." Dr. Hikari said as soon as he had finished talking to Enzan on the phone.

"I'll contact Joker and have him make sure the Wolf and Tiger are ready for you to. He said that they've been constantly having to defrost them because of the winter temperatures.

"OK, we'll search on foot." Netto said before dashing out of the lab with Meiru right behind him.

&&&&

"Netto, Meiru in front of you about three hundred yards, a female is running from something." Enzan's voice said through the intercom systems.

"I wonder, I mean a giant metal wolf and a giant metal tiger are roaming the streets, wouldn't everyone be running."

"Netto, I made a positive birds-eye identification, it is her, lets try and, what the… my controls aren't responding.

"Wait, it sure did start snowing hard and fast, almost too fast!" Meiru said as she noticed all four feet of both land based mechs were frozen solid.

"Iris, summon the Queen Buterfly!" Enzan said through his PET.

"What for?" She asked as she ran.

"Because I think your stalker is already giant sized. He's probably been trying to disable the mechs that are housed in Sharo."

"Yeah Well I think that giant blue figure that has long horns and looks like some messed up picture of the devil is a good give away for that!" Netto shouted causing Iris too look up and noticed the super sized Z Darkman.

"Beast Chip, Slotto in!" Iris said as she transformed. "Queen Butterfly I summon thee!" Iris said as she played the melody to call on her mech.

"Fairy MODE!" Enzan said as they formed the Beast Robo with out the legs. It floated in mid air and the Beast Robo pulled out its saber. "Lets show him that we are not going to take him.

"Ice Wave!" Z Darkman shouted as he fired several ice crystals at the Beast Robo which just responded by slashing them in half with the flaming Beast Robo Saber.

"Dark Beam!" Z Darkman shouted firing an electric beam at the Beast Robo.

"Wolf Blast!" Netto shouted as the Beast Robo fired an Electric blast from the Wolf's mouth to cancel out Darkman's attack.

"Terra STORM!" Meiru shouted at the same time as Netto, The Beast Robo Saber was tossed into the air and the Tiger mouth slammed into the ground sending tons of earth flying into the now electric Darkman, causing him to be knocked for a loop.

"Bats!" Darkman shouted firing several bats at the robo.

"Beast Robo Slash!" The rangers shouted as they started to slash at the bats then turned and Sliced straight down the front of Darkman causing him to spew data everywhere before he finally exploded.


	12. Nature Showdown

Chapter 12, Nature Showdown!

"Watch out!" Netto shouted as Rockman dodged a shot fired by Searchman.

"Netto if you actually spend some time to think about what you do, maybe you can actually hold your own against me and Enzan." Laika said as Blues fired a sonic boom from behind Rockman causing him to plug out.

"Well two on one isn't exactly fair!"

"Well that shouldn't matter Blues can take about a dozen enemies out in with a single attack, as a Net Savior you and Rockman should be able to hold your own against Blues and Searchman at least."

"Shut up Laika!" Netto shouted before he walked away from his two teammates.

"We were just trying to prepare him for a possible all out attack by the Zoanoroids." Enzan commented.

&&&&

"Iris-chan!" Netto shouted as he noticed Iris walking down the road towards the dark part of town.

"Hikari-kun!" Iris said as she turned to see Netto walking up behind her.

"What are you doing in this part of town?"

"I am, uh heading home."

"I don't believe that you live in this part of town, I mean Yuriko, and Dark Miyabi have been keeping an eye on this part of town since I blew up a Meth lab."

"Netto, when did you do that?"

"Shortly before meeting you. We found the basis for our transformation technology there."

"You mean the Beast Chips?"

"Yes, Iris, you don't have a place to stay do you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I do."

"No you don't my dad checked there is no record for you living in this town you just showed up. I also have a theory for why you didn't use the Synchro Chip when you were being stalked. You are a Net Navi, some how you can take a physical form and combining your two forms take a toll on your power."

"What? I don't know what your are implying Netto!" Iris shouted as she ran off.

&&&&

"Iris, why would someone think that you are a Net Navi?"

"Hana, I have no idea. Maybe Netto just thinks I am because we disappear too much."

"Well, maybe we should show him that I am your navi, and that you aren't one."

"Ok, I'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow." Iris said as she curled up in a ball behind a dumpster.

&&&&

"Netto, we just detected a Zoanoroid inside the greenhouse control system." Yuuichirou said as soon as Netto and the others walked into the lab.

"Ok, we'll head there right away!" Enzan and Laika said in unison as they ran out side to their vehicles and started them up. Meiru and Netto got into Enzan's limo, and Laika raced of on his motorcycle. When they arrived at the largest green house in Japan they dashed inside and plugged their Navi's into the cyber world.

"Plug in Hana, Transmission!" Iris shouted as she ran in behind them and plugged her navi in.

"Iris, you… you aren't a navi?"

"Of course I am not a navi Netto, that idea of yours was crazy!"

"WOODMAN!" Rockman shouted as he noticed who the Zoanoroid was.

"And Zoan Snakeman!" Roll shouted

"So we are up against two of Falzor's minions." Iris said calmly.

"What do you know about Falzor?"

" You mean beside the fact that he is one of the two Dennoujuus. And he has fun terrorizing all of Beyondard."

"What, how could you possibly know that?"

"I am from Beyondard if you didn't already know. Me and Hana are both from Beyondard. That is why we have trouble when it comes to Cross Fusion, Hana is used to materializing, not cross fusing."

"Well you can try to explain all that later. Right now we should focus on taking out those two Zoanoroids."

"Program Advances?"

"Good idea, everyone lets kick those Zoan buts with the power of PA's" Enzan said as he pulled three chips out of his pocket.

"Spread Gun, Triple Slot in! Program Advance, Hyper Burst!"

"Vulcan, Triple Slot in! Program Advance, Mugen Vulcan!"

"Sword, Wide Sword, Long Sword, Slot in! Program Advance, Dream Sword!"

"Hell's Burner, Triple Slot In! Program Advance, Wide Burner!"

"Corn Shot, Triple Slot in! Program Advance, Corn Party!"

The five navi's fired the attacks at the two Zoanoroids. Z Woodman fired his Wood Towers, and Z Snakeman fired some Snake Arrows. The attacks collided resulting in all 7 navis flying backwards because of the force of the explosion.

"Any other ideas?"

"No, other than this. Rockman are you ready?"

"Yes Netto I am more than ready."

"Fire Soul, Slot in!" Netto said as he slid in the chip with Fireman's emblem on it. Rockman burst into flames as his figure took on the characteristics of Fire Soul.

"Fire Arm!" Rockman shouted as he fired his attack at the Wood navis. Woodman burst into flames then plugged out. Snakeman retreated into his pot, as the fire neared him.

"Metal Soul, Slot in!" Netto said as he quickly switched Rockman from Fire, to Metal Soul. Rockman used his fist to break through the pot as he started to rapidly punch Snakeman's hiding place.

"Fire Sword, Aqua Sword, Elec Sword, Wood Sword, Slot in! Program Advance, Element Sword!" Enzan shouted as he slid in the four chips to use the Element Sword PA. He slashed at Snakeman several times forcing him to plug out as well.

"Snake Arrow!" A loud voice shouted as a snake slammed into the ground right next to Netto, he turned to see Z Snakeman towering above them.

"Hey, looks like he already grew, and check it out, isn't that wing like hood ugly."

"Yeah, it is, but lets show him how we fight snakes." Netto said as they all transformed into their ranger forms.

"Beast ROBO!" They all shouted as they called upon their mechs and combined them.

"This should be a simple fight." Netto said as he aimed the Wolf's mouth at Z Snakeman ready to fire a blast.

"Snake Arrows!" Z Snakeman shouted firing several snakes towards the large robot forcing it to try and dodge all of the 3 foot long, 2 foot thick snakes.

"I don't think it will be as simple as it seems Netto. If we try to get close he will slip into his jar." Enzan said.

"Plus I doubt the Beast Robo Saber will me to helpful." Laika commented as he continued to make the Beast Robo dodge the oncoming snakes.

"Fairy Mode?" Meiru questioned.

"Doubt it. I mean yes we could fly above him but with the Tiger, Wolf and Butterfly there would be no way the Phoenix could successfully hit Snakeman. We are going to have to come up with a plan to distract him so Enzan can hit him with the Phoenix's Flaming wing attack."


	13. Nature Showdown Pt 2

Ch. 13 Nature Showdown, pt. 2

"So What is your plan?" Netto asked.

"We need to find some way of distracting Snakeman in order to defeat him." Laika said as he ran through several data lists in the Beast Robo.

"Well however we do it, then we better do it quick!" Netto shouted as Z Snakeman fired some more Snake Arrows at them.

"I have a plan. We separate and attack as individuals!" Enzan said, the others quickly separated their mechs and surrounded their enemy.

"Lets do it!" Netto shouted as he fired an electric blast from the mouth of his wolf. Meiru's tiger picked up some rocks and started to rapidly shoot them at Z Snakeman. Laika fired a high density water blast from the mouth of his tortoise, while Iris, and Enzan flew over head. The three attacks on the ground caused Z Snakeman to retreat into his pot. Enzan's phoenix went straight into a nose dive, it was then suddenly surrounded in flames as it slammed through the jar easily deleted the giant snake. However wood tower's quickly rained on their parade as the giant eagle like Z Woodman stared at them and laughed as his attack sent the three ground mechs flying through the air.

"We forgot about him." Laika said.

"Well I have a question, since when were their birds as big as trees?" Netto asked

"Shortly after the dinosaurs died out. Well that is what some scientists believe." Enzan said as they regrouped. "Lets take him out as one!"

"Right!" Meiru and Iris shouted as the five mechs combined to form the Beast Robo once more.

"So how are we gonna deal with the giant bird?"

"Netto you are an idiot! Z Woodman is a wood attribute zoanoroid, that means he is weak against fire attacks." Enzan barked at his teammate.

"Sorry, we just don't know how hard he will be to hit!"

"Enzan, Netto will the two of you quit arguing?" Laika asked as they all stared at more wood towers.

"DODGE THEM!" Enzan shouted at Laika who was too busy trying to get him and Netto to stop arguing, by time Laika tried to dodge the attack it was too late the towers knocked the Beast Robo onto its back.

"Beast Robo Saber! Full Power!" Enzan shouted as soon as the Beast Robo was back on its feet. It swung the large flaming sword down at Z Woodman who despite his size was capable of quickly dodging the attack and firing several wood towers, and rolling logs in order to block the attack and attack the Beast Robo.

"Any better idea's he is much quicker than we first anticipated?" Meiru asked.

"We could try to stun him." Iris suggested.

"That wouldn't work, he like all wood aligned navis probably has status guard built into his data."

"What do you mean Enzan?" Netto asked puzzled like always.

"He means Z Woodman can't be paralyzed, confused, or probably even poisoned."

"I get it so we have to burn him."

"Exactly but we need to figure out how to get him to hold still." Laika said as he continued to study the abilities of the Beast Robo.

"Wood Towers!" Z Woodman shouted as more wood towers headed straight for the already damaged Beast Robo.

"NOW!" Enzan shouted.

"Right, Wild Beast Cannons FIRE!" Netto and Meiru shouted as the hands of the Beast Robo attached to its shoulders and let out two powerful blasts. The lightning ripped large holes in the wood towers and the terra blast slammed into Z Woodman anchoring him to the ground.

"Enzan, now we should attack now while he is still stuck to the ground." Laika said.

"Iris you know what to do, lets go Fairy!" Enzan said with a smirk as Iris lifted everything off of the tortoise. The Beast Robo Fairy mode flew right at Z Woodman, pulled its sword out and unleashed a powerful flame slash which turned Z Woodman to ash rather quickly however Z Woodman right before loosing his arms tossed what appeared to be a bomb into the air. The second Z Woodman became dust the bomb detonated and opened a large hole in the sky.

&&&&

"Meijin, what is that?" Yuuichirou asked as he noticed the hole appear in the sky on his monitors.

"I have no clue it appears to be some sort of inter dimensional vortex though."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think it is a gate to the home world of the Zoanoroids."

"I'll tell them to get away from it then." Yuuichirou said as he opened up a link to the Beast Robo's cockpit. "Get out of there now!" He shouted with out realizing that the Beast Robo had been ripped into it's separate parts and three of them had already gone through the warp, and the other two were about to.

&&&&

"Where are we Rockman?" Netto asked as he woke up in the middle of what looked like a desert.

"I don't know but the sky sure is odd looking."


	14. A Beastly Awakening

Ch. 14, A Beastly Awakening.

Netto stared up at the sky, and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He could tell he wasn't in Japan anymore, well not the Japan he knew at least. "Rockman what should we do?"

"Well maybe we should try to find the wolf first. I mean we were in it when we got sucked into the sky. It shouldn't be far from here."

"So where should we start to look?"

"Common sense says that it couldn't be to far from here, so lets just head ... that way." Rockman said as he appeared on Netto's shoulder and pointed directly in front of Netto.

"This is pure guess work isn't it Rockman?"

"Uh… No it is…. Yeah you are right."

&&&&

"Meiru get up!" Enzan shouted as he stood above Meiru who was laying on her back.

"Where are we?"

"We aren't in Japan, I think this could be were the Zoanoroids are from." Blues said as he appeared on Enzan's shoulder.

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Simple we need to find our machines and make sure they are in working order incase we get attacked. Then we can worry about finding the others, and a way home."

"Enzan, what if we can't get home?"

"Meiru, you are foolish. Of course we can get home, if the Zoanoroids can get to our world, and we came to theirs there must logically be a way home."

"Meiru, Enzan has a point there. We should be able to get home the same way we came here, but then the problem would be figuring out how to open a trans-dimensional vortex." Roll said as her image appeared in Meiru's hand.

&&&&

"I don't see any signs of the Wolf anywhere." Netto commented as they begun to scale some small cliffs. He stared down at a small campfire with a familiar looking person sitting at it. "Rockman, maybe he could help us find the Wolf."

"Netto, we shouldn't be asking strangers."

"Well we don't know anyone here besides our teammates and we don't know where they are right now so we don't have much choice!" Netto said as he headed as fast as he could to the fire. "Hey, mister! Could you help me!"

"What?" The guy said as he turned to look at Netto.

"Barrel, is that you?"

"How do you know my name? I've never seen you before. Are you here to try picking a fight?"

"What, of course not, we met a few months ago, the fight against Duo, you traveled from the past to help the Order of Crossfusion."

"Kid, I don't know what you are trying to pull. I've never seen you before, nor have I heard of Duo, and cross fusion. If you don't believe me then we should have battle, your navi against mine."

"What, why would I want to fight you and Colonel?"

"How do you know my navi's name? You were sent to try and destroy me weren't you, admit it."

"You are crazy! But if you wish to have a net battle then where should we plug in?"

"Plug in? What are you talking about? Colonel, Transmission!" Barrel said as he pulled out an odd looking device with Colonel's symbol on it and a beam shot out from it and formed Colonel.

"What the? Rockman what should we do?"

"Well it looks like we have no choice but to battle him."

"Cross Fuse, morph what?"

"Just plug me in, or out or what ever, no need risking your self."

"Right! Plug in , Rockman.exe, Transmission!" Netto shouted as he attempted to plug Rockman into the sky, instead Rockman appeared in front of him. "Rockman what kind of chip should we use?"

"Netto, you should know better than asking me. I mean Colonel is a navi who utilizes sword chips so you should know what to use."

"Right! Drill Arm, slot in!" Netto shouted as he slid in a drill arm battle chip. Rockman's hand then became a drill and he slammed it into Colonel's sword arm, breaking it in half.

"Nice move for a starter, but maybe you should of saved that for a little later on, maybe for after you saw my choice of chips. Rock Cube, double slot in! Colonel's Army slot in!" Barrel said as he slid in three chips. Two rock cubes appeared on the field one in front of Rock, and the other behind Rock. The cubes then exploded knocking the Link Pet out of Netto's hands, and little soldiers appeared from with in them. One shot at rock, as the other slashed at him before they vanished.

"Nice move but I have other stuff up my sleeves. Such as this. Beast Chip, slot in! Beast UP!" Netto shouted as he pulled his henshin chip from his pocket and slid it into his Link Pet, after sliding in several other chips. Rockman glanced at him and started to scream in pain. It seemed that the Beast chip was affecting Netto and Rockman. They had never tried to morph when in the same plane before and now it was looking like a bad move. When the light subsided Rockman had a wolf like appearance to him, and as a dark blue color, Netto was wearing his normal ranger suit and seemed to be scared.

"What was that? You look ridiculous." Barrel laughed as Beast Rock lunged at Colonel and attempted to rip him apart.

"Rockman, stop now! I said stop! What happened, why did he change?" Netto shouted in a scared tone and without knowing it jumped in front of Rockman, his hands reached out and grabbed the navi insignia, right as Rockman's claw touched where his symbol was. The two bodies became one and Netto struggled to try and suppress the animalistic instincts. There was no way to see the actual appearance of the combined form because of the immense energy that was pouring out of them.

&&&&

"Blues did you feel that sudden release of energy?" Enzan asked his navi.

"Yes, you don't think it was a Zoanoroid do you?"

"No, I hope not. But at the same time if it isn't that leaves the question of what could have that much power."

&&&&

What the hell is going on?" Barrel and Colonel asked at the same time.

"Colonel!" Barrel shouted as he returned Colonel to his device and he dove to the ground to try and survive the energy that was pouring out of Netto. Rocks cracked and fell all around them as the energy continued to be released. When it finally died down, Netto collapsed and the Beast chip popped out of the PET and Barrel proceeded to take Netto to the nearest town.

&&&&

"So you are awake. That is always nice to see."

"Where am I?" Netto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Beyondard, you went berserk when you used that chip."

"What, is Rockman alright?" Netto asked as he felt around trying to find his PET.

"I think so, I haven't seen a device like this so I couldn't be 100 but he looks like he is just resting, after all the two of you became one when he went berserk. If it wasn't for you, well then me, you, and Colonel would all be dead, and many others I believe." Barrel said as he handed Netto the PET. "Could you please tell my why you wanted my help?"

"I come from Earth, the Zoanoroids are trying to destroy it I think. Well you see when me and my friends landed here we were separated from each other and our machines. You wouldn't by chance know were a giant blue metal wolf would be would you. That would be my machine, and I need to make sure it works incase well, incase I get attacked. I don't know where my friends are, and I could use all the help I could get." Netto said.

"Yes, I think I know someone who might be able to help you. But right know you should rest, then when both you and your navi are fully rested I'll introduce you to my friend."


	15. the Pheonix and Tiger

Ch. 15, The Phoenix and Tiger

"Blues do you have any idea where our machines would be?"

"I'm sorry, the machines might be anywhere. I don't even know where Netto and the others are."

"So how should we go about at finding them?"

"Enzan, maybe we should split up."

"That isn't a good idea Meiru, it is smarter for us to stay together." Blues said when he heard Meiru's suggestion.

"We should try to find a town. After all if we find people then maybe someone noticed something odd fall from the sky."

"Enzan, how do we know that there are even people around here?"

"Because of stuff like train tracks out here in the middle of nowhere!" Enzan said as he pointed out the tracks on the ground. "If we follow them then we should be able to find people." Enzan said before taking off down the tracks with Meiru right behind him.

&&&&

"Barrel, thanks for bringing me to this village."

"No problem kid, I feel that you knew someone that is very much like me."

"So when am I going to meet your friend?"

"I'll take you to him in just a bit. Right now you should just rest a bit longer."

"Ok."

&&&&

"Meiru why are you so slow?"

"Enzan I am not a super person, I am only human and can only go so fast."

"Well maybe we should pick up the pace." Roll said as she appeared on Meiru's shoulder.

"Why is that?"

"Look behind you, we are being chased by an army of Metools."

"Those aren't normal ones!" Meiru shouted as she started to run, she ran past Enzan who simple turned around and then noticed the massive number of viruses, and started to run after Meiru.

"Train!"

"What?"

"Enzan we are stuck!"

"Change the track!"

"How?"

"Plug Roll in you idiot!"

"What did you call me?"

"Just do it now!"

"Plug in Roll, Transmission!" Meiru shouted as she went to plug Roll into the nearest train light. However instead of Roll going into the light, she appeared in front of Meiru as solid as Enzan and every single human.

"Roll what happened?"

"I don't know!" Roll shouted as the train coming down the track started to slowdown and someone stuck their head out.

"What's going on?" The conductor asked.

&&&&

"Netto, I'd like you to meet my friend Futatsu Gin, and his navi Double." Colonel said as he introduced Netto to a silver haired kid, and a fat net navi with a yellow outfit. "This is Hikari Netto, and his navi Rockman."

"Hajimemashita!" the four said after they were introduced.

"So why did you want to talk to me Barrel?"

"Well Gin, Netto is looking for some giant metal wolf. He said, that he was separated from it when he arrived here in Beyondard."

"Well I haven't seen one but Double might know where it could be." Gin said as he turned to his navi.

"I think that I might of seen something odd yesterday, it fell from the sky and landed in that direction." Gin said as he pointed away from Rockman.

"Really?" Rockman asked.

"Thanks!" Netto shouted before running off in the direction Double pointed.

&&&&

"Junkman!" Meiru shouted as the Zoanoroid launched an attack on the train station that her and Enzan had just arrived in.

"Roll, are you ready?" Meiru asked as she pulled out the Beast chip.

"Yes when ever you are."

"Enzan we should help." Blues said as he stepped in front of his net op and readied his sword to strike.

"Right."

"Beast chip, slot in, Beast Up!" Enzan and Meiru shouted as they slid their Beast chips into their Pet's and suddenly, when they transformed their navis beasted out. Blues grew wings from his back, and his spike lowered to form a beak on his helmet, his sword split into three pieces and his feet and other hand turned into talons. Roll took on cat like features as she changed.

"What just happened?" Meiru asked as her and Enzan noticed their navis rush towards Junkman and attempted to rip him to pieces. Junkman's attacks kept the two berserk navis back long enough for Enzan to rush forward, jump over Blues, kick him in the face, and slam his fist into the insignia. When he did this however Blues attempted to shove his talon sword through Enzan's chest causing them to merge into one.

"Meiru, get Roll before she hurts someone, I don't know if I'll be able to hold this for long." Enzan shouted as he struggled to keep control over the combined form of him and Blues.

"Right!" Meiru shouted as she summoned her weapons and used them to help her shoot forward by creating a shockwave behind her. She swung her claws at Roll, as Roll swung hers at her. They also combined but Meiru could not even suppress the animalistic instincts and launched directly into a barrage of rocks which she hurled at Junkman as she dug at the ground and sent shockwaves through the ground with her claws.

"MEIRU!" Enzan shouted as he lept to protect he from a giant piece of junk that was flying at her. "Sonic BOOM!" He shouted as his slash broke through the attack and sliced Junkman in half. Afterwards him and Meiru simply collapsed, and returned to normal, except for the fact that they were now unconscious.


	16. The Butterfly and Tortoise

CH 16 The Butterfly and Tortoise

"Iris-chan, wake up." Laika said as he shook Iris' shoulder. They had been wandering for some time trying to find their machines but hadn't really found much of anything, certainly no town.

"Laika, I think that we are finally near a town." Iris said as her PET brought up an image that showed a large amount of life signatures not far from where they currently were. Iris ran off in that direction with Laika close behind, and Searchman next to him for protection.

&&&&

"Netto, are you sure this is the right direction?" Rockman asked as Netto continued on in the same direction that he had been going since Gin told him the direction he though the beast had landed in. However currently there was no sight of anything metalic at all and Rockman was begining to think it was a trick.

&&&&

"What is that?" Laika asked as he noticed something heading towards them with amazing speed.

"Laika, it looks as if it is a Zoanoroid, Faltzer if I am not mistaken, Zoan Airman!"

"Airman, damn it! Iris let's do it! Beast Chip slot in! Beast Up!" Laika said after returning Searchman to his PET, he then slotted in his Beast chip and morphed into his ranger form.

"Beast Chip Slot in! Beast UP!" Iris said as she slotted in her beast chip and transformed.

"Tortoise Spear!" Laika shouted summoning his Beast weapon. "Tortoise Aqua Blast!" Laika shouted as he fired a blast of water from his spear at Z Airman who simply stopped and used his fan to send it right back at Laika.

Iris pulled her flute out of its holster and started held it out infront of her "Iris Staff!" she shouted as the flower end suddenly shot towards Z Airman jamming his spinning fan blades.

"Thanks Iris! Tortoise Aqua BLAST!" Laika shouted as he fired another one of his attacks only for Z Airman to take the full force of the attack, then beast out.

"Laika, we don't have much of a choice!" Iris said as she held her flute up to her mask and started to play a very wild melody. "BEAST OUT!" Iris shouted before a blast of light shot from the flower end and slammed into Laika's insignia. His outfit suddenly started to change, but the changes couldn't be clearly seen due to the immense light. It appeared as if he grew a shell but he quickly lunged at Z Airman who now had large metal wings and resembled an eagle the had a fan in its stomach. Iris also changed, and like with the others there was too much light to notice any major details of the change, except for the fact that she now had large butterfly wings on her back and was capable of flight. Beast Out Pink flew straight at Z Airman, got behind him then blasted him with stun powder. Beast Out Green fired several blasts randomly, all hitting Z Airman.

When Z Airman fell he exploded, Laika and Iris collapsed after returning to normal. They laid there on the ground practically in the middle of nowhere with their PET's three feet from them, and their beast chips sticking out.

&&&&

Enzan and Meiru continued their hike in search of the Beast Phoenix, and Beast Tiger. "Any sign of either one of them Meiru?" Enzan asked as they reached a cliff. When Enzan glanced over the edge he couldn't see anything at all, well except for a sand and rocks.

"I think I see a metalic object down there, two of them I think." Meiru said as she leaned over the edge staring down.

"So how do you think we should get down there?"

"Simple, we climb." Enzan said as he started to scale down the side of the cliff.

"Roll, transmission!" Meiru said as she projected Roll next to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Well, I figure that Dream Aura, and Sanctuary would be the best way for me to get down, quick and safe." Meiru said with a smirk on her face as she held out the two battle chips. Roll grabed her around the waist and she then slotted in the Dream Aura battle chip causing an aura to surround them. Roll quickly jumped off the cliff, as they fell Meiru slotted in the Santuary battle chip making a batch of holy panels appear on the ground below.

&&&&

"Netto-kun!" Rockman shouted as he noticed the Beast Wolf's claw sticking out of the ground, about 3 feet infront of them.

"Rockman, if the Beast Wolf is burried then how can we use it?"

"We could try and uncover part of it, get in the cockpit and keep trying to signal Enzan's pheonix for assistance."

"But what if it is also burried?"

"Then we would be out of luck."

"Ok, lets try and dig it up! Rockman, Transmission!" Netto shouted making Rockman appear next to him.

&&&&

"Enzan-kun, it's Laika and Iris!" Meiru shouted as her and Roll ran over to the unconscious figures laying at the base of the cliff. Their PETs were laying not far from them with their Beast Chips sticking out.

"They fought of a Zoanoroid?" Enzan asked as he looked around for another sign of damage, but could not see any.

"Looks that way, maybe the stopped the Zoanoroid from getting somewhere?"

"Who cares. Searchman is going through self repair so we need to get these two to the nearest town." Enzan shouted at Meiru as he glanced around. "They were heading this way so lets hope there is a town nearby, because we won't be able to get them up that cliff."

&&&&

"Finnally!" Netto shouted as he finally was able ot open the cockpit of the Beast Wolf and climb in. As soon as he turned it on it rose to its feet. The sand covering it was very soft but the machine was still slightly damaged.

"Netto, we should get a move on it. Maybe the Beast Wolf can help us find the others." Rockman said after Netto returned him to the PET.

"Good idea. Lets get going!" Netto said as he made the Beast Wolf's radar turn on, and ran towards the nearest signal.

&&&&

"We need some assistance!" Meiru said as her and Roll ran into town. Enzan and Blues were right behind them, carrying Laika and Iris on their backs.

"Right this way, they can stay at my place, but you two will have to work." a lady with purple hair and a green outfit said as she led them to a house.

"Thanks miss. My name is Meiru, this is my navi Roll." Meiru said as she bowed introducing Roll and herself.

"My name is Pakuchi Faran, and this is my net navi Slashman." The purple haired girl said as her navi walked in from the kitchen. He was wearing green armor, and had blades all over.

"I am Enzan, this is Blues, and those two are Iris and Laika." Enzan said as he introduced himself and the others.


	17. Beastly Reunion!

CH 17 Beastly Reunion!

"Dotarou! how much further till the nearest town, we need to get more people to help with the excavation." a tall slender guy with blonde hair and mismatched clothes asked his dark haired clownish partner.

"One mile."

&&&&

"Netto, slow down!" Rockman shouted as he noticed they were nearing a town, as they approached Netto quickly powered down and the Beast Wolf skidded to a halt.

"What is that?" a town member asked as she stared up at the large metal wolf.

"Netto-kun!" Meiru shouted as she looked out the kitchen window of Pakuchi's house, staring at the blue wolf that just arrived at the town entrance. "Enzan-kun, it's Netto!"

"Are you sure?" Enzan asked as he continued to clean dishes without looking up.

"No doubt about it, unless you know someone else with a giant blue wolf?"

"What, do you mean that he found his beast machine?"

"No, I mean he found his alien cat, of course that is what I ment."

"What is all the commotion?" Pakuchi shouted as she poked her head into the kitchen.

"Our friend just arrived in town." Meiru said ecstatically.

"Your friend isn't the idiot with the large metal creature is he?"

"Well actually he is."

&&&&

"Chiroru, Kurohige, status report." a voice commanded inside a small dark room.

"Everything is ready to go." a male said in a stern voice.

"What are you talking abou Kurohige? Those new outsiders that are causing a commotion might pose a threat." a female voice shouted.

"Shut up, no one can stop us!"

&&&&

"Dotarou, and Mister Press are here!" Dotarou said as he pulled up and got out of their truck. Dotarou walked over to the Beast Wolf and patted it on the leg only for Netto to shout at them from within to stay back.

"Mister Press, Doutarou so what brings diggers like you here?" Pakuchi asked as she stared at them, she had heard of the great diggers but never expected them to come to her town.

"We need people for an excavation. We found some metalic objects in the desert, only about 80 miles from here, however they appear to big for us to get out by just our net navis." Doutarou said as he looked around.

"Well there are no one here who can give you assistance like that."

"What are you talking about Pakuchi?" Meiru asked as she stepped out of the house.

"Meiru-chan!" Netto shouted as he popped open the cockpit and lept out only to land on his face.

"Hi Netto-kun." Meiru said as he got up.

"No one in this town has navi's capable of helping the diggers." Pakuchi said glaring at Meiru for not staying in the kitchen as she was supposed to.

"Well, what is the plan?" Netto asked staring at the diggers.

"Plan?" Mister press asked.

"Yeah, what is it that you want me to dig up?" Netto asked as he started to climb back into his machine.

"You? What do you mean you, this job requires a team."

"We are a team, right Meiru?" Netto shouted as he held up his beast chip for her to see.

"Right!"

"Meiru, what is going on?" Laika asked as he staggered out from the house that he was in.

"Laika, is that you?" Netto asked from atop his machine staring down. "You look soo small!"

"Hikari-kun, quit fooling around!" Enzan shouted as he walked out with Iris right next to him. They were all in their traveling cloaks and smiling.

"Well, I guess you two have your team!" Netto said as he sat down and the wolf lowered itself for someone else to climb in. "Who wants to ride?"

"Iris will ride because she doesn't have her full strength back!" Ezan ordered pushing her into the wolf and slamming the cockpit down. The remaining three followed Dotarou and Mister Press to their vehicle and Netto let them lead the way.

&&&&

"I don't care how powerful you think you are, the two of you will try to take these outsiders out before they pose a major threat!" the stern voice echoed as it shouted at Kurohige and Chiroru.

"What?"

"Chiroru, you heard me, you and Kurohige will take care of the pests!"

&&&&

"Here we are." Dotarou said as they got out of the truck. Small pieces of metal stuck out of the ground around them. Meiru bent down and examined one piece to realize that it was a pink claw of some sort. Laika noticed a smooth green piece of metal, and Enzan discovered what looked like a silver beak.

"Netto are you getting any readings?" Meiru asked.

"We hit the jack pot. Meiru we might need your claws." Netto said through his PET.

"Right, Beast Chip, slot in! Beast up!" Meiru shouted as she slid in her beast chip and changed into her ranger form.

"Beast chip, slot in! Beast up!" Enzan, Netto, and Laika shouted as they slid in their chips. Enzan, Laika, and Meiru all summoned their weapons. Netto simply started to dig with the claws of the Beast Wolf. Meiru used her tiger claws to break away rocks. Enzan and Laika used their weapons to harden the sand in order for Meiru, and Netto to be able to dig easier.

"Dustman Transmission!" Mister press said as his net navi appeared infront of him and started to suck up the sand. Dotarou summoned his navi, Groundman, who started to dig into the ground. After digging for a while they made it through to the beast machines, all four that were still missing had wound up in the same area.

Meiru and the others climbed into their machines Netto helped Iris into hers and they all powered them up. As they did this the machines shot out of the hole causing the sand to fall back in. The machines seemed to have problems, their limbs appeared to be slightly damaged and obviously needed repaired.

"So what now?" Netto asked after everybody's machine was powered down.

"We should take them to the train station. Kurogane might be able to repair them." Enzan suggested.

"Or we could just go back to town for now and decide what to do tomorrow." Meiru said as she yawned, tired from all the digging.


	18. WWW?

CH 18 WWW?

"Chiroru, Kurohige how are things going?" A voice said as a tall odd looking guy walked into the room and addressed the captain and little girl.

"Nyuudou! It is almost ready but are you sure that it will work?" Chiroru asked.

"Yes I am sure, our boss told us it would!" Nyuudou said before walking over to a table and sitting down.

&&&&

"Meiru, you and your friends are leaving today aren't you?" Pakuchi asked as she noticed Meiru was in the kitchen at the crack of dawn getting everything ready to start breakfast.

"Yes, we have to find a way home, and that will require us leaving this town." Meiru said as she finished wiping down the counter.

"I understand but do you really think it is safe to wonder around Beyondard, just the five of you?" Pakuchi asked.

"Actually we aren't alone, we have our net navis, and we have our machines." Enzan said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't saying you were defenseless but can those things stand up to the WWW?" Pakuchi said as she sat down.

"World Three? You mean there is one in this world?" Meiru asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, Chiroru and Clownman, Kurohige and Diveman, Mach Gou and Blastman, then there is Nyuudou and Elementman. They are almost as feared as the beasts themselves."

"Who is more feared then the beasts?" Netto asked as he walked into the room.

"I'll let you guess. It is three letters, all of which are the same." Enzan said in a rude tone.

"You don't mean... World Three?"

"Of course that is who I mean, do you know any other evil groups with three repeating letters for their insignia?" Enzan shouted as he tossed a knife at Netto's head.

"What was that for? It almost hit me!" Netto shouted after he had ducked.

&&&&

"Do you even know how we are going to get back home?" Laika asked Netto who was leading the group.

"Of course, we'll find one of the rips."

"Netto, I don't think that will be happening anytime soon!"

"Why is that?"

"Because, they need to be created, and I doubt anyone would just send us back to protect our planet from the Zoanoroids, especially when they were the ones to open..."

"What is it Laika?" Meiru asked when she noticed his pause.

"I am a genius. We need to find the base of the Zoanoraoids that opened the first rip, if we do we can get our hands on another device to make another rip."

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Enzan asked reminding Laika that the zoanoroids were their enemies.

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted, when Netto and Co looked and entire army of tanks, punk navis, and a single person standing in front wearing a red outfit.

"Who are you?" Netto shouted as his beast growled at the person.

"I am Mach Gou of WWW you are no match for my army so surrender now!"

"I see why everyone are afraid of these guys, they have an army, oh well." Enzan said as he glanced at his console. "Netto, you and Meiru take him out, then catch up with the rest of us ahead!" He shouted as him and Iris swooped down and grabbed the Tortoise, and then proceeded to fly over the army. When the army attempted to attack them the tortoise's thick armor shell that was now towards the ground because the two beast machines successfully rolled and then dropped it just to be able to carry it upside down, and bounced the shots back at the army destroying several tanks.

The tanks the decided to solely attack the two grounded machines, as did the punk navis. "Electro Wolf Slash!" Netto shouted as the claw of his machine was charged with electricity and he slashed several tanks and navis to pieces within seconds. "Meiru take out the navis, I'll take out the tanks!" Netto shouted as soon and Meiru's tiger started to shred the punk navis to pieces as Netto effectively destroyed the tanks. Within minutes only a few tanks and navis were left behind Mach Gou.

"Netto, lets take him out with our own hands!" Meiru suggested as she jumped out of he beast machine. Netto quickly did the same as they stood side to side noticing a smirk on Mach Gou's face.

"Meet my partner, Blastman!" Mach shouted as he held out his Beast Link Gate and materialized his net navi. Blastman stood in front of him then fired a fire cyclone at Netto and Meiru, who barely dodged the attack.

"Wolf Skates!" Netto shouted as he called upon his weapons.

"Tiger Claws!" Meiru said gleefully as her claws appeared on her hands.

"Electro Wolf Slicer!"

"Tiger Terra Wave!" They shouted as they launched their attacks in unison, Netto's attack wound up slicing a hole in Blastman's chest as Meiru's attack hit him in the legs knocking him down.

"You'll pay!" Mach Gou shouted as he pulled out a flame-thrower and ran at the two rangers.

"Aqua Wall, slot in!" Netto shouted as he begun to spin, the battle chip he used caused water to surround him, and when combined with the electricity of his blades it became even more dangerous. The water protected him from the flame-thrower but also amplified the power of his electric blade attack when he kicked Mach in the chest with his skates, knocking Mach Gou unconscious.

"Gou!" Blastman said as he struggled to get up. The second he was up he grabbed his net op and then used his fire to propel him forward at an amazing speed allowing him to quickly escape the battle.

"Meiru should we go after them?"

"No, we should go catch up with Enzan and the other two though after all they probably are quite a distance from here."

"Ok then." Netto said as he and Meiru powered down and got back into their machines and headed on in the direction that Enzan, Iris, and Laika went. They went slow in order to conserve the failing power of their machines.


	19. Clowning Around or Taking a Dive?

Ch 19, Clowning around or taking a dive?

"We should split up." Laika said as he stared at the three way fork infront of them. Enzan and Iris chose on taking the outer paths, and Laika took the center one. They had decided to go on with out Netto and Meiru because they were capable of catching up with ease.

&&&&

"Shoot that Butterfly out of the sky!" a slim girl with black hair in two braids shouted as she pointed at Iris' beast machine which was flying in their direction.

"Chirol, are you sure about this?" The clown navi with four floating arms that was standing next two her asked.

"Of course Circusman, our master gave the order so we must oblige." Chirol said angry at her navi for questioning her order. The airplane viruses took off and started to shoot at the large butterfly that flew through towards them.

The Butterfly gracefully dodged the oncomming bullets, and retaliated by firing an acidic dust from its wings, causing the plane virus' wings to break apart. Then Iris flew at the troops on the ground and noticed Chirol and Circusman. "It is them! World Three, well looks like we have our hands full." Iris said as she set her machine on auto pilot then ejected from the cockpit to face Chirol's ground troops, and army of lion viruses created by Circusman.

&&&&

"Submarine viruses in a wooded area? That doesn't seem to make any sense unless..."

"Someone put them there!" Searchman shouted, finishing his Net ops comment.

"Like who?"

"Well I'm betting that would be Kurohige of WWW and his netnavi Diveman. They are the only people I can think of that would put submarine viruses in the woods."

"So you think it was a trap, set up for which everone of us came this way?" Laika asked his netnavi.

"Actually, I think it was set up for us. As a beast ranger your weapon uses water based attacks, as does this machine. I also believe that they set it up so that after they noticed who stayed behind to fight Mach Gou and Blastman they could set up where to wait. I believe that since both of the trails on the sides had a slope then they placed them selves so at least one would go against who they wanted."

"So since they couldn't gaurentee which direction Iris or Enzan would go then Kunio must of wanted to go against me, and the others probably didn't care. So this is obviously a trap ment for me." Laika said as he pressed on, the virus' attacks slammed into the shell of his tortoise but barely scratched it as he just pushed his way through ignoring the viruses.

&&&&

"Hello Iris, what are you doing with those outsiders?" Chirol asked as she stared at the Yellow Beast Ranger.

"Chirol, you are not a nice person, and I am not going to listen to you." Iris said as she pulled out her Noi-bo flower staff and aimed it at Chirol and Circusman.

"Circusman! Take her down!" Chirol attempted to leave the battle field.

"Chirol, you can't escape that easily." Iris muttered as her staff shot out, through the gap between Circusman's body and hand and slammed into Chirol's back knocking her down.

"Circus Clap!" Circusman shouted as his hands vanished and then appeared trying to squish Iris. Iris quickly turned her staff to stop the hands from crushing her, then several lion viruses attacked her from behind, knocking her to the ground.

&&&&

"Torpedos!" Diveman shouted as soon as Laika's tortoise came into range. Two torpedo's rose up from the lake and shot themselves at Laika's machine.

"Incoming" Searchman informed Laika who instanyly turned so the side of the tortoise took the attack instead of the face.

"We need to fight back!" Laika said has he ordered his machine to start to expell water from under the shell, as this started the waster caused a ball like shape to appear around the tortoise as the water spun until it was a perfect sphere and started to roll straight at the lake.

"What is that?" Kurohige shouted from the opposited side of the lake as he saw a large ball of water heading towards them, this caught Diveman of guard and the tortoise slammed into him, knocking him under.

&&&&

"Big Top!" Circusman shouted as he jumped into the air, turned into a tent and started to beat up Iris, who was now inside.

"Pollen Blast!" Iris screamed as she fired a blast of pollen from her staff, paralyzing Circusman. She then extended her weapon causing a hole to be ripped in the tent and she escaped.

"Attack my pets!" Circusman screamed and his viruses started to attack Iris again who simply spun her staff above her head and used it to smack all the oncoming viruses away, then she lunged at Circusman, put it to his head and made it extend causing him to flyback into a tree. Chirol quickly decided to retreat with her navi and she ran as fast as possible from the battle field.

&&&&

"Hydro Blast!" Laika said as he fired two blasts of water at Diveman, when the blasts hit him he slammed into the edge of the lake, causing a rock to fall on top of him trapping him. Laika then had the tortoise surface to take care of Kurohige.

"What did you do to my navi?" Kurohige shouted at Laika as he got out of his machine and aimed his weapon at him.

"I defeated him, and I advise you to leave now or I'll do the same to you." Laika shouted and Kurohige aimed his BLG at the lake to pull Diveman out then he turned around and ran away.

&&&&

"Enzan-sama, we should try to contact the others, see how they are doing." Blues said to his net op.

"Right, try to contact them, I am busy flying this thing, after all it didn't do to well considering that it was under the dirt for at least half a week!" Enzan shouted.

"Meiru and Netto just got to the split, Laika said that he just got done going for a swim with a member of WWW, and Iris said that she was attacked my lions and a clown." Blues said

"Well then, I guess Laika and Iris were unlucky now weren't they, we need to keep an eye on the sky!" Enzan said as he powered down so he'd be able to hit the mute button on his PET. "Damn, sometimes I wished those helmets had a mute button, Blues can be soo anoying sometimes!"


	20. Judgement! Sword VS The Whip?

Ch 20, Judgement! The Sword V. the Whip?

"Enzan-sama!" Blues tried to shout but was unable to due to the fact that Enzan had recently muted the audio on the PET and set it so Blues couldn't unmute it. Enzan stared at the visual screen in the cockpit of the Beast Phoenix as it flew onward in the same direction it had been going for a few hours. However the flight was suddenly disrupted when several bubbles shot up from below, followed by fire, and then by a fist. Enzan quickly pulled up then manuevered the machine to where he could look down at the ground. Directly below him were two figures, one human with black hair and a very serious, legal look to his outfit, and the other, a navi, looked like his head was a book, he was blue and white with small amounts of yellow.

"Damn it!" Enzan shouted as he quickly switched to auto pilot and opened the cockpit to jump out. While he was falling he quickly slotted in his Beast Chip and shouted "Beast Chip Slot in! Beast Up!" Enzan's body was engulfed in a bright light as he quickly changed into his ranger form and safely landed below.

"Judgeman, get him now!" the human shouted, giving an order to the net navi as he pulled out a book and held it infront of his face. Judgeman quickly pulled out his whip and started to whip Enzan who easily evaded most of the attacks but was hit once or twice.

"Phoenix Saber!" Enzan shouted as he pressed his hand against his visor and summoned his weapon, however right as he was about to grab the handle Judgeman's whip caught it and tossed it towards his net op.

"You are a bad boy. You aren't old enought to be waltzing around with such dangerous weapons." the net op said as he put his book down. "Now, Prosecutor Kenji will have to make sure that the honorable Judgeman teaches you your lesson." Kenji said as he grabbed a bunch of books and tossed them at Enzan. "Your first charge is assaulting a Judge, and your second charge is possesion of an unlicensed, and extreamly deadly weapon!" Kenji shouted as the books opened up and the pages shot at Enzan, making dozens of paper cuts on his arms.

&&&&

"Kiriseki-kun, how much longer till you are ready?" Kunio Kurogane asked as he walked into a hangar in the Railroad kingdom. The person he asked was a short kid with dark hair and a purple outfit.

"Go-fun!" the kid shouted in response.

"Good, Futen Roushi is ready to go, and so is Elec Fujin." Kunio said as he glanced at a large train with three crates already on it.

"Owarimashita." Kiriseki said as he closed a box car and hit a button to raise it to the surface where it was placed on the train with the other three. "Ikimasho Kurogane-san." Kiriseki said as he headed out of the room and up to the train. When he got on he noticed an old man with a bamboo umbrella hat, and a long nose sitting next to an old lady in yellow. Kurogane was right behind him as he climbed aboard and started the train up and they headed out down the tracks.

&&&&

"I don't know what your problem is, nor do I really care. However your navi was the one who was attacking my machine!" Enzan said as he continued to try and evade Judgeman's whip, and Kenji's storm of paper.

"You were the one to fly into our area, you were tresspassing and we just wanted to let you know. It isn't our fault that you took it as us attacking you." Kenji said as he tossed more books, as Judgeman continued to whip Enzan relentlessly.

"Guess what, you aren't the only one who has a surprise up their sleeve!" Enzan shouted as he stared at his Pheonix Saber that was behind and off to the side of Kenji. "Maiagare Phoenix Saber!" Enzan shouted and his Saber started to glow bright red as it shot out of the ground and flew towards him. This caught both Kenji and Judgeman of gaurd, Enzan cuaght his sword then imediatly when to work making all the paper around him burn to ash, then he struck back at Judgeman using his Phoenix Saber to block the whip.

"How did you?" Kenji shouted in confusement, he turned to notice that the Phoenix Saber wasn't were it had been a second ago so it wasn't an illusion.

"Your books won't protect your now!" Enzan shouted as he went to swing his weapon, Judgeman summoned three small books that instantly merged and bit Enzan who tossed the sword into the air in shock allowing Judgeman to catch it.

&&&&

"We are almost in range, I'm detecting four PET signals in one location along with four metalic signatures. However the fith is not with the group." Kunio's conductor said to him after looking at a screen.

"Ok then prepare the Phoenix for launch and contact the fith signal. He is locked in combat right know isn't he?" Kunio asked.

"How did you know I was refering to the red signal?"

"I am not blind I can clearly see a blue, green, pink, and yellow dot in a cluster. That means Enzan isn't with them but if Meiru is then he must be in combat right now!"

"Right sir!"

&&&&

"Enzan-sama, this is the Conductor of the Charge Express, we need to know if you are in need of assistance" a voice said into Enzan's helmet.

"Well only if you can stop this freak from whiping me!" Enzan shouted as he was getting tired of being whiped by this netnavi.

"Ok, then we will be preparing aid right away!" the conductor said before terminating the link.

"BEAST OUT!" Enzan screamed with rage as the whip collided with him for the millionth time. Red armor appeared on his chest with wings attached to the back, His boots gained talon like toes, and his right glove because a sword that appeard to have two hinges at the hilt, and his left glove turned into a talon as well. His helmet gained more phoenix like attributes as a beak formed over the mouth guard.

"What...?" Kenji muttered as he noticed Enzan's transformation.

"The Phoenix Saber isn't nescisarry when I have this!" Enzan shouted as his blade opened up, he dashed forward at Judgeman who quickly summoned an army of giant books. When the blade pierced one of the books the other two pieces closed in like scissors then caused the book to burst into flames. However Enzan wasn't having much luck due to the large quanity of books that Judgeman was summoning.

&&&&

"Daaku Kiriseki, Gaajian Finikusu, Ashinteru!" Dark Kiriseki shouted as the final box on the train opened to reveal a red phoenix with more detail than the original Beast Phoenix. The pheonx took off to reveal that it was more of a Jet than a Phoenix, though the wings and cockpit on top looked like the wings and head of a phoenix the rest revealed that it wasn't much more than a decorated jet. Kiriseki turned on the boosters and shot forward, as soon as he detected the Beast Phoenix he contacted Enzan then ejected from the cockpit.

&&&&

"Kiraaman Toransumishion!" Kiriseki shouted as he aimed his BLG at the ground and his shinigami netnavi Killerman appeared below him, caught him and landed.

"So you are my help?" Enzan asked in a repulsed tone as he noticed the new arrival.

"Hai, watashi namae wa Daaku Kiriseki desu." Kiriseki mumbled before his netnavi begun to slaughter the books.

"Jigoku ni Ochi na!" Killerman shouted as he slaied the large books exclaiming that they were all going to hell. Enzan glanced up after he remembered that they seemed to of dropped from the sky, when he looked up he notice a red jet slam into the Beast Phoenix and instead of it resulting in an explosion they merged into a large phoenix that appeared to be twice as powerful as the original.

"What is that?" Enzan shouted slightly confused.

"Gaajian Finikusu desu." Kiriseki said as he glanced up realizing what Enzan was asking about.

"Guardian Phoenix? You mean that is mine?"

"Hai, Enzan no Gaajian Finikusu desu." Kiriseki said answering Enzan's question in a very annoyed manner.

Enzan simply nodded before flying straight up and then entering the cockpit. When he did thei shis talons fliped up so that the toe part of his boots were normal, and his wings vanished so he could sit properly. The talons on his glove also folded back so he could easly use the controls and the swrod vanished revealing a normal gloved hand. "Guardian Phoenix online!" Enzan shouted as he commanded the machine to dive down at Judgeman.

"HyaaaA!" Killerman shouted as he swung his scythe at Judgeman right as the beak of the Guardian Phoenix opened to release a fire blast. As soon as these to attacks collided Killerman shouted "Jigoku ni Ochi na!" and Judgeman exploded.

Translations

Go-fun five minutes

Owarimashita ended, but used as done in this case due to the fact that i don't know the exact word for done

Ikimasho let's go

Maiagare Phoenix Saber Maiagare is Chinese(i think) meaning rising dance but is sometimes translated as soar high, or at least was in the official subtitles for the opening theme of the dub of Fushigi Yugi

Daaku Kiriseki, Gaajian Finikusu, Ashinteru Dark Kiriseki, Guardian Phoenix Launching(or at least I belive that Ashinteru is launching becuase I believe that is what Shin says when he launches the core splendor in Gundam Seed Destiny, though I could of heard wrong.)

Kiraaman Toransumishion Killerman Transmission

Hai, watashi namae wa Daaku Kiriseki desu yes, my name is Dark Kiriseki

Jigoku ni Ochi na Fall into hell

Hai, Enzan no Gaajian Finikusu desu Yes, Enzan's Guardian Phoenix


	21. Enter Guardian Kaiser!

Ch 21, Enter Guardian Kaiser!

"Netto, I think that Kurogane-san, should be here soon with tools to fix our machines."

"Meiru-chan, why would you think that?"

"I sent him a message, and I saw a red jet fly over head."

"That doesn't mean anything, though it might be a good sign." Laika said as he leaned against his Beast Tortoise.

"Laika has a point Meiru, for all we know that jet you saw could of belonged to World Three." Netto said as he heard a loud sound overhead. He glanced up and noticed a large brilliantly colored red phoenix heading their way, preparing to land. When it did land two people jumped out, one was Enzan, and the other was a dark haired kid.

"This is Dork Kiriseki, he is a pain to try and talk to." Enzan said as he walked over to the group.

"Iie! Watashi namae wa Daaku Kiriseki desu!" Kiriseki shouted at Enzan correcting his name.

"All he does is speak Nihongo, I know he knows Eigo but he just refuses to use it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you guys deaf? I know he knows it becuase when I use it he understands me because he replies properly, just in Nihongo, and not Eigo!" Enzan shouted at his four team mates who seemed to be rather brainless at the moment.

"So where did you get that?" Iris asked as she pointed at the Guardian Phoenix.

"Him." Enzan replied pointing at Kiriseki.

"Really, well what happened to the Beast Phoenix?" Netto asked in amazement.

"Aparently the jet he was flying and my Beast Phoenix merged into one. I don't know how."

"So you are saying that this machine is an amalgamation of the Beast Phoenix and a jet?" Laika asked slightly confused.

"Hai, Gaajian Finikusu!" Kiriseki piped up happily.

&&&&

"Any word from Kiriseki-kun yet?" Kunio Kurogane asked as he glanced at the time.

"No, I haven't heard from him yet?" the old lady in yellow said calmly.

"Well lets head towards the group, we should get as close to them as possible before launching the remaining three machines." Kunio ordered the conductor.

&&&&

"Nyuudou! It is your turn!" a loud voice shouted at a crazy looking person.

"Right, I'll serve you well!"

&&&&

"Wood Tower!" A navi shouted as several wood towers shot towards Netto and co.

"What the hell?" Netto shouted as him and the others jumped to the side in the nic of time.

"Nani!" Kiriseki shouted as he noticed the towers, barely in time to dodge.

"What navi did that?" Enzan asked curiously.

"Nyuudou no Erementoman!" Kiriseki said in shock.

"Nyuudou's Elementman?"

"Netto, Pakuchi said they were members of World Three."

"Well we already knew it was a World Three attack Meiru, we aren't that stupid, though I am not sure that I should say that about Hikari-kun." Enzan said as he pulled out his PET and his Beast Chip.

&&&&

"Sir, we are detecting another energy signal. I believe that it is a net navi. However I can't identify it." the conductor shouted.

"Elec Fuujin, Futen Roushi go!" Kunio shouted at the two people sitting at the back of the engine car. They opened the door and went back through the cars to the first and third cars. The third car opened up and a ramp flipped out and down as the train started to slow. Elec Fuujin got on vehicle that was inside it, a pink motorcycle, and speed off of the train. The first car opened and another ramp flipped out as well allowing the old man with the umbrella hat to drive the green tank out.

"Meiru-chan, help is on its way!" Kunio shouted as soon as he was able to contact Meiru's PET.

&&&&

"Beast Chip, Slot in! Beast Up!" Enzan, Netto, Meiru, Laika and Iris all shouted as they slid their Beast Chips into their PETs and changed into their ranger forms.

"Phoenix Saber."

"Tortoise Spear!"

"Tiger Claws!"

"Wolf Blades!"

The four who didn't have their weapons on them shouted as they summond them. Enzan was the first to attack, he rushed forward and fired his Phoenix Flame Slash, only to be frozen by a sudden ice attack. Netto was the next to go, he dashed forward and attempted to hit the large robot like net navi with his Electro Wolf Slicer, he almost made contact but Elementman shifted to a green color and fired a Wood Tower, sending Netto flying backwards. Laika fired his Aqua Tortoise Blast only for the navi to change to a yellow color and strike him down with a lightning attack. Iris an Meiru nodded and attempted to launch their attacks, however the second Meirus Terra Tiger Wave started to move rocks a tornadoe struck them and sent the rocks flying at her, burying her in a large pile of rocks, and Iris's paralyzing dust from her Iris Flute went was blown at her making it so she couldn't move.

Dark Kiriseki looked at the mess before him, Enzan was frozen in a pillar of ice, Laika had been knocked out by a lightning bolt, Netto was down thanks to being above a wood tower when it surfaced, Meiru was burried under her own attack, and Iris was paralyzed. He just stood near the Guardian Phoenix and the four Beast Machines making sure that they were still alright.

"Elec Bolt!" Elecman's voice rang out catching Elementman by surprised as he was hit with a bolt of lightning from the sky.

"Tengu Thrust!" another voice called out as a tengu navi's nose shot at Elementman and paralyzed him.

"Elecman, help the rangers." Elec Fuujin shouted at the electric navi. He quickly flew over to the frozen Enzan and used his Elec Bolt to shatter the ice, and at the same time send the rocks that covered Meiru flying.

"Thanks... Elecman?" Enzan said surprised to see who he remembered as a former World Three navi.

The old man got out of the tank as he pulled up and quickly helped Laika and Netto up. Then he went to focusing on trying to help Iris.

"BEAST OUT!" Laika, Iris, Netto, and Meiru all shouted at once. Laika's outfit took on an armored form, his back was compleatly covered in armor, and his chest barely had any at all, his gloves and boots becamse harder though, and then a Scope Gun appeared on his right arm. Iris grew her Butterfly wings, and light weight armor appeared on her arm, chest, and legs, while two antanae appeared on her helmet. Netto's helmet's shape turned into the shape of a wolf's head, his gloves suddenyl became clawed and armored, along with his boots, his oufit also grew a bladed tail that was giving off electric pulses, and finally. Meiru's helmet changed its shape to that of a tiger's head, her gloves and boots changed like Netto's did however her tail was not too impressive and looked like it was a Sanseklon, a three sectioned staff.

The four Beasted out rangers instantly jumped into attacking Element man who quickyl surprised them all when his Net op, Nyuudou, shot him with some unknown beam causing hm to grow.

"Netto, lets go!" Enzan shouted as he Beasted out then leaped into the Guardian Phoenix, right around this time Elec Fuujin, the old lady in yellow drove the motorcycle into the Beast Tiger and jumped off right as it collided to form a large white tiger with pink stripes. Futen Roushi, the old man with the long nose drove the tank into the Beast Tortoise and it changed into a large green turtle, with a snake wrapped around it, sticking through a hole in the shell.

"Kurogane-san, now!" Elec Fuujin shouted into her Beast Link Gate.

&&&&

"I'm going out!" Kunio Kurogane shouted as he ran to the second car. When it openend so did all third and fourth cars, when this happened it revealed that the motorcycle and the jet were stored in semi trailers inside the train cars. The two semi trailers connected to the semi truck that was inside the second car. The back of the fourth car had lowered, forming a ramp for the semi to back down on.

&&&&

"What is going on?" Meiru asked when she noticed what had happened. Laika had already jumped into his new machine and his back armor had retracted to the size of Searchman's chest armor, and his Scope Gun had vanished. Meiru decided that she would also jump into her machine and her claws slid back onto her hand so her fingers could move easily, and her claws on her boots retracted allowing her to easily use the feet controls, her tail had faded though.

"Guardian Turtle ONLINE!"

"Guardian Tiger ONLINE!" They shouted as they stood next to the Guardian Pheonix in order to protect Elec Fuujin, Dark Kiriseki, Futen Roushi, Netto, and Iris. However Netto turned to see a Semi truck driving straight at the Beast Wolf, and Queen Butterfly, when it slammed into them, as it turned, Kunio jumped out and if all became one machine, a large, flowing azure dragon. Netto and Iris nodded at each other and lept into the final Guardian Machine, Netto's claws flipped up like Enzan's talans had, and his tail vanished like Enzan's wings. Iris' wings also vanished when she landed in the Guardian Dragon.

"Guardian Dragon ONLINE!" Netto and Iris shouted in unison.

"Lets not waste any time at all. Lets bring them together!" Enzan shouted.

The Guardian Turtle launched the snake and then started to change. Its shell opened up by sliding apart forming three sections lengthwise. Then the top of middle section slid down and the entire shell slid up. The back part of the turtle then folded up so that the hind legs were pointing straight back. Next the Guardian Tiger's legs and tail disconnected from it and the tiger attached to one of the two turtle legs in order to be a leg itself. Then the snake split in halve and the tiger legs all connected the snake then closed around it makind it wider than it originally was allowing it to connect to the Guardian Turtle as well forming the second leg. The Guardian Dragon flew towards the turtle and seperated, the front turtle legs turnd outward for the dragon to split in the middle and attach to them, the front half formed the left arm and the rear half formed the right arm. Finally the Guardian Phoenix flew into the air and the head and back of the phoenix seperated from the body. The body then droped into place inside the Guardian Turtle allowing it to bee seen through the front. Then the claws of the Guardian Dragon detatched from the arms and attached to the back of the turtle, and the back of the phoenix then attatched to these claws and formed the wings, while the head lowered onto the head of the Guardian Turtle and they formed the head. As soon as everything was together a hand slid out of the mouth of the Guardian Dragon, and it's tail opened and slid back to refeal the hand. The tail of the tiger quickly flew into the hands after seperating into a Sansekkon staff connected by energy.

"Guardian Kaiser, formation complete!" All five rangers shouted in unison. The large Elementman was caught entire off guard allowing the Guardian Kaiser to use the Kaiser Sansekkon to take him down with only a few hits considering it was able to change its elemental attribute just like Elementman could. Within seconds Elementman was defeated and the Guardian Kaiser turned and Elementman exploded.

Translation

Iie! Watashi namae wa Daaku Kiriseki desu! No! My name is Dark Kiriseki

Nihongo japanese language

Eigo english language

Yes I know this seemed odd for Enzan to be complaining about someone speaking only Japanese but for one like I've said before it is Alternate Universe so that allows stuff to be changed and obviously they have a universal languange since I doubt many Russians can speak flawless Japanese and it seems where ever they go to in the anime they have no problem communicating with other people.

So more than anything it is representative that I had Dark Kiriseki speaking differently than others. Obviously he wouldn't be under stood by some one like Laika who is not Japanese though in the anime speaks Japanese I feel they did that to show a universal Language and I just basically made the universal language English since it seems that is the second language of the world, or is becoming that way.


	22. BeastRanger VS KudanRanger

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle, or any CLAMP characters. I don't own Chichiri, or any Yuu Watase Characters. And I don't own any Rockman characters, however my ideas of the ranger forms for all the rangers in this fic do belong to me.

Ch. 21.5, Cyber Sentai Beast Ranger VS Tsubasa Sentai Kudan Ranger

"Those Beast Rangers are such pests! They must be stopped but they are proving too difficult for my underlings." An man with gray hair said as he played with his mustache. "However this will allow me to get rid of them, and I only need one thing." He said as he stared at a white feather that was in a glass case inside a drawer of his desk.

&&&&

"Sakura-chan! Wake up!" A short brown haired kid wearing gray jeans, a green shirt, and green gloves shouted at a girl who had just fainted. The girl had light brown hair and was wearing a light pink dress.

"Syaoran-kun! She's all right she just wore herself out. After all Sakura-chan can only stay a wake for so long since she only has a portion of her soul." a tall blonde wearing a white shirt and black jeans said as he kneeled down to help pick Sakura up.

"Baloney's got a point. You need to stay strong for her squirt." A tall guy with black hair, who was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans, said as he rubbed his hand in the kid's hair.

"Kuro-rin, leave Syaoran alone!" the blonde said as he held Sakura up in front of him. "You can carry her, just because you were picking on little Syaoran!"

"Then you can take the little pork bun!" The tall one shouted as he pulled a small white puff ball with long ears and a red jewel on it's forehead at the blonde.

"Fai, catch Mokona!" the white creature screamed as he flew towards the blonde.

"Hey Mokona, any signs of a feather in this country? I mean we've been looking for a while and haven't found one so why haven't we left yet?" Syaoran asked.

"Mekkyon!" Mokona shouted and his eyes widened.

"Where is it?" Syaoran asked as he got ready to chase after it.

"That way!" Mokona said pointing to their right, and Syaoran took off running. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone with blue hair that was wearing an kasa and wielding a mandalla staff. The odd figure was wearing a black chinese shirt with a swan on it, and a red sash.

"Watch where you are running, someone could of got hurt ya know!" The person said in a cheerful tone.

"Where is it Mokona?" Fai asked as him and Mokona rounded the same corner skidding to a halt mere inches from Syaoran.

"His face!" Mokona shouted as he pointed at the blue haired guys face.

"How can it be in his face?" Syaoran shouted confused.

"It isn't a real face, he must be wearing a mask." Fai said as he walked over to the figure. "Hi my name is Fai D Flowrite, this is Mokona Modoki. I feel odd asking but can we borrow your mask?"

"I can't take my mask of ya know! Oh yeah by the way my name is Ri Houjun, but my friends call me Chichiri ya know!" Chichiri said as he introduced himself.

"I take it that your mask is important. Well you see we need it to help a friend regain her soul." Syaoran shouted.

"I guess I can help but I don't have any spare masks ya know!" Chichiri said as he glanced at the direction they came from and then disappeared into his kasa and stuck his hand out to pull in Fai, Syaoran, and Mokona. Once all of them were inside the hat flew towards the Inn that Syaoran and co. were staying and dropped them in front of it.

"Sakura-chan!" Syaoran shouted as him and the others rushed into the room, she was sound asleep and Kurogane was napping by the window.

"Mokona said that your mask has a feather that contains part of her soul in it. So maybe you can extract it and give it to Sakura, I know you are a man of sacred powers." Fai said as he stared at Chichiri.

"So that means you are a man of magic as well. Only magic can see magic when it is not being used ya know!" Chichiri said as he shoved his Mandalla into the floor and then placed his fingers in front of his his mask and a blast of light shot over his finger tips and into Sakura making her open her eyes as the feather shot from his mask into her body. "Well I did what I said I would ya know! I have to go get me some holy water know ya know!" Chichiri said as he vanished into his kasa and flew off.

"Mokona, should we go know?" Sakura asked as she came to. Mokona smiled and opened his mouth up, when he did this everyone got sucked into his mouth and then he vanished in a bright light.

&&&&

"Meiru-chan!" Netto shouted as he stared over a cliff in Beyondard, below them was a bunch of red matter that was slowly making it's way up the cliff.

"What is it? Meiru asked as she stared at the odd red stuff."

"I don't know but I don't think we should stay here too long."

"Netto, zoanoroid?" Laika said unsure of himself as a rather generic looking net navi approached them covered in red goop. The navi stared at them before dropping a note and attacking them.

"Rockman, transmission!" Netto shouted as he quickly summoned his net navi and then slotted in several battle chips. "Program Advance, Dream Sword!" Netto screamed as the program advance activated and Rockman sliced the navi in half causing his data to scatter on the winds.

"This note is a warning." Enzan said as he picked it up and read it. "It says beware of Proto's bugs, for it is a sign that the great Proto will rise."

"What does that mean?" Netto asked curiously.

"I think it is talking about those!" Laika said pointing at all the red goop climbing the cliff, and then turned to see the red goop that was on the navi that Rockman had defeated lunging at them.

"Roll arrow!" Roll shouted as she shot the virus in the back deleting it with ease.

&&&&

"Where are we?" Syaoran asked as he looked around him. They were in the middle of a mountainous region and he wasn't sure what kind of country they would find, or how far they were from one.

"Do you really think we know, I doubt this is Kuro-woof woof's world, and it isn't mine. Plus since you didn't recognize it then it is safe to say it isn't your country either." Fai said as he starred at the barren lands.

"What, really, okay, Mokona will do!" Mokona said, looking like he was talking to himself.

"So I wonder what the witch is telling him, they are keeping it quiet so I guess she doesn't want us to know." Kurogane mumbled to Syaoran. Mokona suddenly opened his mouth and three wristbands, a necklace, and an earring shot out of his mouth.

"Yuuko sent these to help you. Yuuko said that she think you need them." Mokona said after the jewelry shot out of his mouth.

The three wristbands were gold with pink trim. In the center of these were a singe jewel, one red, one black, and one white. Syaoran grabbed the one with the red, Kurogane grabbed the one with the black jewel, and Fai took the one with the white jewel. Sakura grabbed the necklace and put it on. The necklace consisted of a feather shape with a pink crystal attached at the bottom. Syaoran grabbed the earring which was the least detailed of them all, it was identical to the earring that Mokona wore on his right ear, this new earring was put on his left ear.

As soon as everyone had their new accessory they started to walk in the direction that Fai felt would be most likely to have a town.

&&&&

"So how much further till we get to take a break?" Netto complained.

"Our machines don't need repaired so we don't have to worry about them not coming if we called them, therefore we don't need to rely on them!" Enzan said as they continued to walk on. Not far in front of them a wall of red goo blocked the path and was rushing towards them "Proto bugs!" Enzan shouted as he pulled out his Link Pet and beast chip, and the others quickly followed. They all morphed and then summoned their weapons and started to fight of the army of constant healing slimy leach like viruses, with little success.

&&&&

"What is that?" Syaoran asked as he noticed that there were proto bugs heading towards them.

"I don't know but they look like they want a fight!" Kurogane shouted as he pulled his sword that he had got when in Oto, the country where they fought against creatures known as Oni, and he was referred to as Big Puppy.

"Big Puppy wants to play, you should help him Little Puppy!" Fai shouted ecstatically when he realized Kurogane had pulled Sohi from it's scabbard.

"I'll kill you if you don't shut up this instant blondey!" Kurogane shouted angrily.

"Kuro-tan, use your changer." Mokona said as he jumped onto Kurogane's head.

"Get off of me!" Kurogane screamed as he grabbed the weird creature that was on his head and through it at the wall of proto bugs.

"So these are changers?" Syaoran said in a confused tone staring at his wristband.

"Thanks to Kuro-pun we don't know how to use them." Fai said getting slightly on the angered side which was extremely abnormal for him.

"KUDAN change!" Syaoran shouted as he held his wrist in front of his face. When he did this the jewel erupted in light and his outfit was suddenly changed. When the light had died down he was wearing a red ranger suit with a multi feather design in red on a white circle on the center of his chest, and his visor resembled a flame.

"Syaoran-kun how did you do that?" Fai asked as he stared in amazement at the newly transformed Kudan red.

"Rayearth told me." Syaoran said in a happy tone.

"Rayearth?"

"My kudan."

"So these contain the powers of our kudans?"

"No I feel that our kudan's are still in us and never left, they just went to sleep and these allow us to harness their powers in new ways." Syaoran said as he dashed towards the proto bugs and started to fight with his hands.

"KUDAN change!" the other two with wristbands shouted as they held them in front of their faces. When this was done they wore similar outfits, however Kurogane's was black with a crescent shaped visor outlined in silver. Fai's was white with a yellow circle around the pattern on his chest, and his visor resembled that of a rupee from The Legend of Zelda. The two rangers quickly ran to aid Syaoran who was now calling on the help of the sword he received in Oto, Hien.

"Flame Slash!"

"Dark Ice Slash!"

"White Magic!" the three rangers shouted as the unleashed their attacks, Syaoran and Kurogane used their Oni killing swords, and Fai used some basic magic, and together they blasted away half of the proto bugs revealing the Beast rangers who were fighting on the other side. With only half of the blockade left the eight rangers had no problem destroying the proto bugs before powering down.

Everyone introduced themselves, and Syaoran told the net ops about how they had arrived were they currently were and the net ops explained to them about Beyondard. They came to a conclusion that these new viruses must be linked some how to one of Sakura's feathers.

&&&&

"Proto is finally ready to take out my foes, that is good, release him now!" the old man shouted through his phone. He then turned to a tv screen and saw a section of the ground in the desert open and a large silver super virus emerge, he was surrounded by a shiny liquid substance but appeared to be rather powerful.

&&&&

"Mekkyon!" Mokona shouted before pointing in the direction of the feather he detected and everyone ran towards it only to come face to face with a large super virus.

"Proto?" Netto asked staring at the armored virus.

"I think so." Enzan said as they all glanced at each other and quickly morphed. Again the Beast rangers pulled out their weapons, and Syaoran and Kurogane pulled out their swords. However after a few attacks, and realizing that it wasn't having any effect on the giant virus they all pulled back for a short time. The Beast rangers combined their weapons to form their Gozokusei blaster.

"Ku Da N Wolf!"

"Ku Da N Dragon!"

"Ku Da N Avian!"

The three Kudan rangers shouted as they summoned their Kudans for help. The fiery wolf kudan, Rayearth was summoned by Syaoran. Kurogane called on the blue dragon kudan, Seres, and Fai called on Windam the four winged green bird.

"Seres no kokoro!"

"Windam no kokoro!" Kurogane and Fai shouted respectively allowing their Kudan's to change from their creature form and to give them power. Windam entered Fai to give him the ability of flight, while Seres merged with Kurogane's sword to increase it's power. Rayearth and Syaoran charged Proto, while the Beast rangers charged up their weapons.

This attack proved very effective because the Kudan rangers succeeded in revealing Proto's core and the Gozokusei blaster's Gozokusei blast slammed into him causing a large explosion, however this only resulted in Proto growing to about three times his size.

"Kudan Mahou!"

"Madoki Mahou!"

Sakura and Mokona suddenly shouted when they realized that the Kudan rangers needed their help. Sakura's ranger outfit was pink and similar to the others but the chest bore the shape of a cherry blossom, and so did her visor. Mokona took on a humanoid form as he transformed, when this was done his out fit was white with red gloves, and boots. The symbol on his chest was a pure red circle, as was his visor. However Mokona's helmet had ears shaped like his on it.

"Kudan Princess"

"Kudan Modoki!" They shouted when their had completed their transformations.

"Guardian Kaiser!" The Beast rangers shouted as they summoned their Guardian Machines, when they leapt into their machines they took on their half beast out forms.

"Rayearth!" Syaoran shouted as his kudan took a large metallic form. Kurogane and Fai shouted the names of their kudan's respectively causing them to change into large robo forms as well. "Kudan King!" all three shouted as they landed in their robo kudans and transformed. Seres's body folded in half, with the wings wrapping around to form a waist and the four legs combining to form the Kudan King's legs. Windam changed into the chest. Then the neck and tail of Seres disconnected to attach to Windam as arms, while Rayearth leaped into place and changed into the head.

"Spinel! Kero! Jogress Shinka!"Kudan Modoki and Kudan Princess shouted as they summoned their Kudan's the two cats flew in circles before colliding and merging into a very humanoid figure with for wings, two insectoid, two avian. The robot was a mix of gold and black. "Kudan Beast!" They shouted when they landed inside their robot.

"Lets all do this the right way!" Enzan shouted as the Guardian Kaiser dodged a proto beam and the Kudan King dodged a couple claw attacks.

"Kudan Fury Storm!" Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai shouted in unison as the claws of Rayearth on the shoulders of the Kudan king started to glow along with it's horn. Windam's wings, and Seres' head also started to glow as they all fired at once.

"Kudan Beast Slash!" Mokona, and Sakura shouted as the claws of the Kudan Beast all extended, and it pulled a sword that consisted of it's tails. The blade swung down and slammed into Proto's armor.

"Kaiser Sansekkon Flash!" The Beast rangers shouted as they pulled out their Sansekkon and started to strike Proto with it as it started to change it's element after each hit. The three machines had made it so Proto couldn't fire an attack with out hurting himself so they were able to quickly rip open his core and destroy him, after retrieving the feather from with in so he couldn't grow again. When they all turned around he exploded and everyone powered down.

"We have to get going, but it was nice to meet you, we hope that you'll make it back to your home easily." Syaoran said to Netto and co. after giving Sakura her feather.

"We'd try to take you but we don't think the dimension witch would like that." Fai said politely.

"Yeah, who knows what that witch will try to charge us for these gadgets. I mean we didn't ask for them but I bet she'll want our souls." Kurogane said sarcastically as the dimension hoppers surrounded Mokona who's wings sprouted and he he transported them to another dimension.

translations and notes.

kasa- a straw hat, the umbrella like hats from japan.

mekkyon- what mokona says when he detects one of Sakura's feathers.

Kudan- what the Mashin, are called in Tsubasa Chronicle

Mashin- evil spirit, and when written in katakana- machine

Hien scarlet flame

Sohi blue ice

The feather shape i refer to in this chapter is the shape that is recurrent in Tsubasa cronicle, basically a feather made up of curved lines.

Yuuko who is mentioned in this chapter is the time space witch from XXX Hollic

And Chiriko is the same Chiriko from Fushigi Yugi but just different because it is an alternate him in an alternate world.

In this ch I refered to Sakura's feathers as fragments of her soul. This isn't entirely the case in the first ep it is mentioned that her "kokoro" left her and that she was an empty shell. Though kokoro does mean soul they also later say that her feathers are fragments of her memory so since in the beginign of the seires the high priest said she would die if who feathers weren't returned it is safe to say they are both fragments of her memory and fragments of her soul.


	23. Showdown! VS WWW

CH 22, Showdown! VS WWW.

"Netto, is that...?" Meiru started to aske a question when she noticed a large labratory like building.

"It is a Dimensional Area Labratory!" Enzan said answering Meiru's unfinished question for Netto.

"Sore wa nani o shite desuka?" Dark Kirisaki asked as they neared the complex.

"It is a labratory that creates dimensional areas. Though it looks like it is out of order." Laika said calmly trying to explain it to Kirisaki.

"So desu ne!" Dark said nodding his head only for Enzan to to slap him upside the head.

"Nihongo wa irenai!" Enzan shouted at Dark as he shook him rather violently, earning glares from everyone else in the group.

"Enzan, be nice, you shouldn't try to shake him to death!" Meiru shouted as she threw her PET at his head.

"Is he always this violent?" Futen Roushi asked looking up at Meiru.

"No, not usually. Most the time he is just bossy." Meiru said as they continued their way to the Dimensional Area Labratory.

&&&&

"So what are we going to do now?" Mach Gou asked as Kurohige and himself paced the floor.

"We'll use their friends against them, then attack." Chirol said authoritavely.

"What do you mean?" Kurohige asked.

"They are heading to the old labratory right now. All we have to do is put a few Synchro chips in plain view, they'll probably hand them to their friends to try, and when they slide them in they'll become their enemies." Chirol said explaining her well thought out plan.

"Well what if they don't?" Mach Gou asked.

"They will, after all they are the 'good guys', and that means they will want to stop us, by helping their friends." Chirol said hapily.

&&&&

"Becareful and keep your guard up." Enzan said as he led the way into the Dimensional Area Labratory.

"Hey what does this do?" Netto asked as he carelessly presses a button on a large consol causing a hologram projection to turn on. When the hologram activated so did all the monitors in the room.

"I am Tadashi Hikari, head of the Dimensional Area Project." The hologram of an old man in a red jacket said. Netto simply stood there staring at the image of the beyondard version of his grand-father.

"Over here!" Laika shouted trying to get everyones attention, he had found a table with a box bearing the Hikari Labs insignia on a table, inside it were two synchro chips.

"So they were experimenting with Cross Fusion long before us?" Enzan asked.

"It looks like it, that man over there is Netto's Grandfather, the creator of the net in our world, here he must of created the synchro chips and dimensional area generators."

"With the help of Dr. Wily no doubt. In our world Hikari died before they had completed what ever they had been working on so it was left up to Yuuichirou and Regal to finish what had been started. Regal almost completed a world wide dimensional area there, but I take it that one was completed it here." Enzan said as he looked at a moniter that showed why Beyondard appeared to have bus lines in the sky.

"So they got it to work but the merger of the cyber and real world caused the terrain to be dissrupted?" Meiru asked as she watched the moniters.

"Looks like it but it also looks like it was around the same time as Regal's attemp in our world. Apparently Tadashi stayed in the business of science a lot longer than the one in our world." Enzan said before returning his attention to the Synchro chips.

"Hey, maybe we should distribute these chips, I mean it looks like they might of been the only ones to work." Laika suggested.

"Yes, but if these were the first two that actually worked, why stopp producing them? Why didn't they make more?" Meiru asked curiously.

"Could it of been because of that?" Enzan asked looking at a large section of ceiling that had crushed the conveyer machines. "Maybe the original designers of those systems had died, or they couldn't get the materials needed to repair them?"

"Actually I think it was more likely that it had something to do with the lack of PET's in this world. People seem to have some other device, probably created to maximize the abilites of the Dimensional area. It looks like they are a lot stronger, resembles the PET armor case materials used to protect PET's from heavy damage in our world. I think they realized that they didn't need the Synchro chips when someone went to plug a navi into something and realized that plugging in was no longer possible with this scale of Dimensional area, the properties of it are probably slightly different than our small ones." Laika suggested when he glanced at Kirisaki's Beast Link Gate.

"Well then, these two should take the chips inorder to help protect them better if we are attacked."

"That is a good idea Enzan, though they can materialize their navi's that doesn't help protect their bodies, and I think that is essential right now, especially against World Three." Laika commented as he handed the two Synchro chips to the tag alongs.

"I have a question, why didn't the others stick around?"

"You mean besides the fact that Kurogane Kunio had to get back to his job, and the fact that Elec Fuujin wanted to head back to the city because she didn't want to walk." Laika said sarcastically.

"Makes you wonder why she came out in the first place." Meiru said before walking over to Netto.

"Torpedos!" A voice shouted as two torpedo's shot at the team.

"Synchro chip Slot in!" Everyone shouted as Netto and co. forgot about their beast chips and slid in their Synchro chips. "Cross Fusion!"

Kirisaki's clothes tightend up and then changed into a grew skin tight suit. Killerman's shoes, leg armor, arm armor, and shoulder plates than appeared on his body, folled shortly by the chest plate, with a large hole where the iris and pupil of the eye should of been.. Then his blue hair flew backwards and a red mask with horns materialized on his face, and finally his scythe appeared in his hands with while the chain from Killerman's wrist guards appeared on the end of the scythe with an eye sphere attached.

Fuuten Roushi's clothes also tightend but they turned into a black suit and his kasa vanished. Then off white chest, arm, and leg guards materialized on him. Next to appear was his sandles, wings and gloves. Finally a red mask with an emerald on the forehead slid over his face and his nose took on a metal appearance. And his beard stuck out from under the tengu mask.

"Jigoku ni Ochi na!" R Killer shouted as he swung his scythe wildly at Netto and co.

"Why is he attacking us?" R Roll asked as she dodged one of his swings.

"Maybe those weren't normal Synchro chips!" Netto said as he dodged an attack as well.

"Fuujin Tornado!" R Tengu screamed as he sent several tornadoes at Netto and co.

"Why would your grandfather leave dark synchro chips behind?" R Blues asked as he was hit by a tornado.

"He didn't!" someone shouted from the shadows. "We switched the Synchro chips out with B Synchro chips." The voice said calmly.

"Beast Synchro chip?" R Blues asked slightly surprised.

"Yes it brings out the savage beast within. Our master was certain that these two couldn't handle the ferrosity of the chip, so it was the perfect lure. Dark Synchro chips are visibly different while these are almost identical to the regular ones."

"Who are you?" R Blues screamed as he dodged another attack from R Killer.

"I am one of World three of course, all three of us are!" The voice said as it's owner stepped into view. The figure that stepped forward had red shoes, and a green vertically stripped shirt with a clown face buckle. She had black pigtails with yellow balls at the ends, and a red collar and a red clown nose with star shaped glasses and white face paint, she had one set of normal hands, and one set of floating hands.

"R Circus?" R Hana said in shock.

"Don't forget about us!" R Dive shouted as him and R Blast stepped out of the shadows. R Diveman slightly resembled R Gyroman in the aspect of the chest plate, it was flat against his chest with the basic design of the front of Diveman's hull, with the propeller on the back. His helmet was identical to Diveman's and so were his arm and leg armors, and his under suit was dark blue.

R Blastman had the same chest armor as Blastman but slightly wider, his leg armor, and arm armor was also identical to that of regular Blastman's however his under suit was red instead of black, and his helmet was pure red.

"Well looks like it is five on five, definately fair, so who gets who?" R Search said as he dodged another swing from R Killer's scythe.

"I'll take our annoying shinigami!" R Blues said as he blocked the scythe with his sword.

"He isn't a shinigami anymore Enzan! Last time I checked shinigami didn't have large holes in their chests, nor did they wear masks." R Search said as he fired a blast from his Scope gun at R Diveman.

"I have this one!" R Rock said as he fired a buster shot at R Blastman.

"Yo-Yo!" R Hana shouted as she fired a yo-yo at R Circusman.

"Aqua Tower!" R Roll shouted as she slammed her hand into the ground and sent an aqua tower at R Tengu.

"Killer Slash!" R Killer screamed as he swung his scythe at R Blues with great ferroscity.

"Zet Saber, slot in!" R Blues said as the Zet Saber appeared in his hand and he quickly used it to block the scythe of R Killer.

"Clown Clap!" R Circus shouted as he floating hands vanished and appeared around R Hana and then clapped shut around her.

"Heat Body!" R Hana shouted as a a spiral of fire erupted around her causing the hands to let go.

"Satelite, Air Raid, Tank Cannon, slot in! Program Advance Army Strike!" R Searchman shouted as he activated his PA. A satelite locks onto R Diveman, then three tanks appeared and drove straight into R Diveman followed by a plane flying over him and dropping a bomb, finaly the satelite fired its laser through the roof and hitting R Diveman causing him to fall backwards badly damaged.

"Torpedos!"

"Search Grenades!" R Searchman shouted as he tossed several grenades at the torpedos as soon as they were launched causing them to detonate prematurely sending R Diveman into the wall and causing him to disengauge the cross fusion.

"Wide Shot, tripple slot in! Program Advance Super Wide!" R Rock shouted as he activated the water PA and fired three powered up Wide shots at R Blast who dodged the first one but was hit by the second two, causing him to fly back into a wall.

"Blast Storm!" R Blast said as he fired several fire balls at R Rock.

"Aqua Wall!" R Rock shouted as a spiral of water appeared around him protecting him from the attack as he slammed into R Blast disengaging the cross fusion.

"Lions!" R Circus shouted as she summoned several lions to attack R Hana.

"Iris Light!" R Hana shouted as she held her hands infront of her cuasing the lions to stop in their tracks as balls of light lifted them into the air and destroye them.

"Big Top, Circus Drop!" R Circus shouted as she leapted into the air and threw a tent down on R Hana before proceeding to fall and land on top of the tent.

"Air Spin" R Hana shouted as the tent fell on her. This caused the tent to blow upward to block R Circus' view. "Long Sword!" She shouted as she held her arm up and summoned a long sword to stab through the tent and into the insignia on the waist causing her cross fusion to be terminated.

"Train Arrow!" R Roll shouted as she fired several arrows at R Tengu.

"Tengu Thrust!" R Tengu shouted as his nose shot out like a blade and stabbed R Roll in the chest.

"Killer Eye Beam!" R Killer shouted as he fired his eye beams at R Blues who was knocked back. R Blues then lept at R Killer and fired all of his Zet Sabers attacks, all three slices hit R Killer in the chest knocking him back, then the fourth slash sliced his scythe in half.

"Muramasa!" R Blues quickly shouted as he pulled out the sword from its sheath then sliced open the mask on R Killer's face then turned and slammed the end of the handle into R Killer's forehead knocing him out, and terminating the Cross Fusion. R Blues then turned and swung the Muramasa at R Tengu slamming the blade into the navi's back dealing critical damage, and terminating the Cross fusion.

R Hana then grabbed the two abnormal synchro chips and threw them into the air then used her Iris Light to purify them.

&&&&

"So they lost, ohwell. Awake my parot, awake and take the Rangers out now!" an old man wearing a nice suit shouted as he hit abutton that controlled a tv in the room he was. On the screen Falzer's stone head cracked open and a large red bird shot out of the wall.

Translations and notes

Sore wa nani o shite desuka - What does that do?

So desu ne - Is that so?

Nihongo wa irenai - no need for the japanese

Army Strike is a PA Mugen.exe came up with.


	24. Beginning of the End!

CH 23, Beginning of the end!

"Synchro Chip, slot in! Cross Fusion!" Dark Kirisaki and Fuuten Roushi shouted as they slid their synchro chips into their Beast Link Gates. Dark Kiriseki's outfit again tightened around him and formed a grey under suit, along with his purple shoes, leg armors, and then his chest plate formed completely making and the green eye was completely visable. Then his arm guards, and shoulder pads appeared followed by his hair blowing back for the red, horned mask to slide into place, chains appeared and connected his wristguards, then his scythe appeared in his hands. As soon as this was done his mask shattered allowing his face to be clearly seen.

Fuuten Roushi's clothes also tightend but they turned into a black suit and his kasa vanished. Then off white chest, arm, and leg guards materialized on him. Next to appear was his sandles, wings and gloves. Finally a red ninja headband with an emerald on it appeared on his head. Then the insignia disks on his gloves lifted up and his tengu blades appeared on it.

"Nice, you two are doing great." Enzan said before he signalled them to disengage the cross fusion to conserve their energy.

"So why did you have us do that?" Kirisaki asked confused.

"Simple, we know of someone named Misaki Gorou, he was the first to cross fuse, but it then disengaged shortly after activation. Netto's dad said he wouldn't be allowed to try it again because they weren't sure what it could do to his body. Then later on we find out that someone gave him a Dark Synchro chip and he was able to use it with out a problem though he hasn't cross fused since." Enzan started to explain.

"Basically, just becase you could use a corrupted Synchro chip doesn't always mean you could properly use a normal Synchro chip." Laika said cutting to the point.

&&&&&

"Faltzer is loose!" a villager screamed as they ran into the town. Dotarou, and Mr. Press stared at the person in shock.

"Faltzer-sama? Loose?" Dotarou asked in a shocked tone.

"His prison exploded suddenly early this morining. The village that guarded it was destroyed."

"Did you see him with your own eyes?" Mr. Press asked.

"Yes, he flew over my head when I approached the village, I was in the forest so I don't think he noticed me."

"Thanks!" Dotarou said before he got in his truck and started it up. "Press get in!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Rally the troops!"

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Pakuchi shouted as she tossed one of her cooking knifes at the front driver's side tire puncturing it.

"What was that for?" Dotarou screamed in shock.

"If Faltzer is loose like this person said then how long do you think till he is released?"

"We don't know if he will!" Dotarou shouted.

"I don't think it was a coincidence that Faltzer broke out only a fewdays after they left here. I think WWW is trying to destroy them and Faltzer and him are their last chance, thier ultimate weapons."

"You have no problem speaking Faltzer's name but you refuse to mention his name, why is that Pakuchi?"

"Mr. Press, Faltzer is Dotarou and your problem, you should be catious of saying Faltzer, yet you don't even speak the name of which you are getting after me for not mentioning."

"We don't care about the large dog, ok! Like you said we were told that we are too keep Faltzer in check. Cain told us and the others to do just that! However, we see no reason trying to deny Faltzer's existance, unlike you. You try to deny the existance of the one you were supposed to keep an eye on! Greiga!" Mr. Press said gleefully as he finished replacing the tire.

"I am going with you two, you said you are going to rally the forces. Well I am going with, we can get more to help that way." Pakuchi said as she forced her way into the truck, and Dotarou sped off.

&&&&

"What is that?" Meiru asked as she pointed to a large red bird flying towards them.

"Faltzer-sama!" Fuuten Roushi said in a fearful tone. "Faltzer-sama was released!?"

"Let's do it then!" Enzan shouted as he pulled out his Synchro chip and held it firmly in his hand.

"Right!" Netto shouted as he pulled his Synchro chip out as well.

"Netto!" A familiar voice called out as the sound of propeller blades came from behind the group. They turned around only to see R Gyroman disengage his cross fusion to reveal Charlie Airster.

"What are you doing here?" Netto asked confused.

"Yuuichirou sent a probe, the first time it sent back an atmospheric reading that said cross fusion is harmful there. However right after getting that reading it caught an image of a giant bird destroying it. So he modified a large quantity of chips, then sent us all in for back up." Charlie said with a smile.

"So, Yuuichirou was able to find a way to send you here. That means we can go home." Enzan said in a relieved tone.

"After we save this place that is, that bird is getting awfully close." R Magnetman said stepping out from a batch of trees and disengaging cross fusion, followed by Dark Miyabi, and Jasmine.

"We have 5 extra Synchro chips, one for each of you." Jasmine said happily.

"We don't really need them." Enzan said as he put his synchro chip into his pocket and pulled out his beast chip, and the other rangers followed. "Beast Chip slot in! Beast Up!" they shouted as they transformed infront of their friends. "Me, and Iris will go try the frontal approach, everyone else wait here!" Enzan shouted as him and Iris started to run towards the bird "Beast Out!" they shouted as they sprouted wings and took flight.

&&&&

"The Beast rangers have already engaged Faltzer in batlle it is to late!" Dotarou screamed in fear.

"It is not to late, right Shuuko?" Pakuchi asked in a concerned tone.

"They are strong, they might be able to weaken Faltzer greatly." Shuuko said as she smiled at Dotarou as he skidded the truck to a stop.

"The three of us are going to help, you three just stay here for now." Mr. Press said as him, Dotarou, and Shuuko ran towards the battle.

&&&&

"I'm going to help!" Charlie and Fuuten Roushi said at the same time.

"Synchro chip, slot in! Cross Fusion!" they shouted as they cross fused then took flight in order to help Enzan and Iris. As this happened Dotarou, Shuuko, and Mr. Press reached Netto and co.

"You three, your from here aren't you?" Tesla asked as she realised that this Shuuko had a slightly different attire than the one in their world.

"Yes, who are you?" Shuuko asked in a curious tone.

"Get ready to fight!" Tesla shouted as she tossed three Synchro chips at the new arrives who quickly looked them over then slotted them in.

Shuuko's clothes quickly tightned to form a light blue undersuit. Then white fluff rings appeared on her ankles and wrists, and Aquaman's shirt appeared on her, and a light blue visor appeared on her face and he pigtail's stuck through the white nubs on top.

Dotarou's clothes tightend and changed into a dark brown undersuit. Light brown armor appeared on his feet, then his chest plate appeared. Next was his arm guards, they appeared to have a screw like device built into them and on his shoulder's were two large drill bits. A helmet that looked like Groundman's head minus the forhead drill lowered onto his head then a drill cover went over his hair.

Mr. Press's clothes tightened like everyone elses, and formed a black undersuit. Dark teal boots appeared on his feet, followed by a chest plate that resembled Dustman's but smaller. A dust hopper appeared on his back, with the intak resting atop the helmet that had just formed on his head. Then two metal plates attatched to the back of the hopper and his wrist guards were basic orangish brown disks.

&&&&

"Tengu Tornado!"

"Tornado Arm!" R Tengu and R Gyroman shouted as they flew up to Faltzer and unleashed their attacks.

"Flaming Beast Slash!" Enzan screamed as he swung his beast blade at Faltzer.

"Stunning Beast Dust." Iris said as her wings released a green dust over Faltzer.

Faltzer opened up his mouth and let out a large green tornado causing the crossfused navis and the beasted out beast rangers flying into the ground near the others. Faltzer then started to flap his wings causing feathers to rain down on them.

"What is our best option to take him out?" Netto asked as he used a Dream Aura to protect everone from some of the feathers.

"We should try to clip his wings, even though they are as strong as my beast blade." Enzan said as he got ready for another round with the bird.

"Beast Out!" The other Beast Rangers shouted as they beasted out inorder to help take down Faltzer.

"Synchro chip, slot in! Cross Fusion!" Tesla, Jasmine, and Dark Miyabi shouted as they slid in their Synchro chips and cross fused.

"Let's do it as a team!" Everone shouted as they rushed the large bird.

"Magnet Ball!" R Magnet shouted as she threw a large black ball of magnetic energy.

"Gyro Cutter!" R Gyro said as he threw two blades at Faltzer.

"Medi Capsule!" R Medi screamed as she tossed several capsules into the air.

"Fuujin Tornado!" R Tengu said as he fired several tornados that caught the capsules that R Medi had tossed and sent them flying toward Faltzer.

"Ka no Jutsu!" R Shadow said as he lept up into the air and landed ontop of Faltzer then let a blast of fire out onto the large bird.

"Flaming Beast Slash!" Enzan shouted as his beast blade burst into flame and he slashed at Faltzer.

"Sparkling Beast Kick!" Netto said as he lept off of R Magnet's shoulders and kicked Faltzer in the back as electricity shot off of his claws.

"Stone Beast FIST!" Meiru said as she ran below Faltzer and kicked off of a tree then slammed her now stone hard fist into the stomache of the large bird.

"Surging Beast Blast!" Laika said as his beast gun took aim at Faltzer and released a large blast of water.

"Stunning Beast Dust!" Iris said as she again flew over Faltzer and released a large amount of dust over him which slowed him down slightly.

"Rock Drilling!" R Ground shouted as the drill's shot off of his shoulders and attatched to his hands, and he slammed the drills into the ground sending dirt, and rocks flying.

"Dust Shot!" R Dust shouted as his hopper sucked up the rocks then sent them flying into the air, at Faltzer.

"Aqua Hose!" R Aqua said as she pulled a hose out of thin air and then fired it at the rocks and dirt to add force to the impact when they slammed into Faltzer.

"Netto, Meiru, Iris, Laika!" Enzan shouted, and everyone quickly pulled back. "Guardian Pheonix!" Enzan shouted as he lept back, and landed inside the cockpit of the large bird. R Shadow, and R Magnet quickly lept onto the wings of the Guardian Phoenix and prepared to launch an attack.

"Guardian Dragon!" Netto and Iris said as they called their Guardian machine, R Aqua, and R Medi wasted no time leaping onto the machine as it swooped down low near them.

"Guardian Tiger!" R Tengu and R Gyro quickly flew towards it as Meiru called it and perched themselves on top of it.

"Guardian Turtle!" Laika said after the others had all taken position around the large red cyber beast. R Dust and R Ground were already on top of the machine as Laika landed inside the cockpit.

"Everyone ready?" Enzan asked as the Guardian Phoenix flew towards Faltzer.

"Let's just get this over with!" Netto shouted.

"Phoenix Blaze!" Enzan shouted as the Phoenix's mouth let out a huge burst of flames.

"Ka no Jutsu!" R Shadow said as he breathed a blast of flames into the already intens blast from the Phoenix.

"Magnet Ball!" R Magnet shouted as she fired several of her magnet balls into the flame to add power to the attack.

"Dragon Beam!" Netto and Iris said as the horns of the Guardian Dragon shot one large beam of electricity at Faltzer.

"Aqua Ball!" R Aqua said as she fired several balls of water into the beam of electricity.

"Medi Capsule!" R Medi said as she started to fire capsules into the beam in order to give it several different status changing atributes.

"Tiger Storm!" Meiru shouted as the Guardian Tiger started to roar, causing the ground to send tons of rocks up into the air.

"Fuujin Tornado!" R Tengu said as he fired a large tornado to send the rocks towards Faltzer.

"Tornado Arm!" R Gyro shouted as he assisted the othe wind navi in the attack.

"Turtle BLAST!" Laika said as the Guardian Turtle's snake fired a large blast of water at Faltzer.

"Ground Shot!" R Ground and R Dust shouted as R Dust sucked up some of the water then stood behind R Ground who's drills were spinning and then he fired the water, sending R Ground up into Faltzer.

When all the attacks collided Faltzer suddenly let out a scream and as a last second attack shot millions of fire birds at everyone. R Aqua, R Tengu, R Ground, and R Dust were the ones who took the most damage, several of the fiery birds slammed into their symbol's forcing them to de fuse, and when their Synchro chips were ejected they were beyond repair, and their Beast Link gates were also badly damaged.

notes

I couldn't remember the name of Shadowman's fire attack so i simply called it Ka no jutsu, or fire jutsu.


	25. Greiga Strikes!

CH 24, Greiga Strikes!

"Faltzer lost? Well than I guess there is only one option left." Kain said as he pressed another button on his computer then left his office.

&&&&

Inside Greiga's cave the stone head exploded muche like Faltzer's and the large green beast stepped out of the wall, with a loud roar he broke his prison open and marched out into the wilderness. Kain stood outside the cave waiting for Greiga.

"Faltzer was defeated, you must take out those that wish to challenge your power!" Kain said to the beast before displaying holographic images of the rangers, in and out of ranger form. "These are the ones that defeated your rival, and most of your servants, stand up to them and take them down before they come to you in an attempt to destroy you."

&&&&

"So we can go home now?" Meiru asked Charlie as they sat at a camp fire eating.

"I don't think that is possible. Not until you take care of Greiga. I have a feeling that he will be here soon, after all if Faltzer was released, then it is only a mater of time till you wind up face to face with Greiga.

"Did I hear someone mention the name of my pets?" A voice called out as Greiga charged into the scene with Kain on his back.

"Kain, of World Three, so you are the one who released Faltzer?" Pakuchi asked in a surprised tone, and Charlie secretly slipped her a Synchro chip.

"Of course, and now you and those pests will all fall victem to Greigia's fury!" Kain chuckled as Greiga lept at them and slammed his claw into the ground sending everyone flying backwards due to the imense force of the impact.

"He is much stronger than that Faltzer." Netto said as he held out his Beast chip, and him and the beast ranger's quickly transformed into their beast forms.

"Synchro Chip Slot in! Cross Fusion!" Charlie, Tesla, Jasmine, Miyabi and Kirisaki shouted as they slid in their Synchro chips and cross fused.

"Synchro Chip Slot In!" Pakuchi and Kurogane shouted as they slid the Synchro chips that had been slipped to them secretly into their Beast Link Gates.

Pakuchi's hat tightend and became a green hat with silver blades, the rest of her clothes tightend to become a light green under suit. Then dark green armor sleeves appeared on her arms, and a dark green chestplate. Finally her pants turned black, and a purple braid sprouted from the helmet with a blade at the end.

Kurogane's hat vanished and his clothes tightened to become an off white under suit. Then a chest plate that resembled a train engine appeared on his chest and his arms were covered in armor that resembled Chargeman's arms. The boots that he received were basic maroon boots, and his helmet resembled a red miner's helmet with a light on top.

"Do you think that you can stop me? You only have a total of seven people who could fight along side you. That is pathetic!" Kain shouted as Greiga let out a flame attack that resembled Gospel's Gospel Breath.

"Kunai Storm!" R Slash shouted as she about a dozen kunai's at Greiga.

"Charge Tackle!" R Charge shouted as he dashed forward and attempted to tackle R Greiga who simply dodged the attack.

"Guardians?" Netto asked Enzan and the others.

"Do we have much choice?" Laika asked rhetorically

"Not really." Meiru said

"Then lets do it!" Enzan said as he called on his Guardian Machine, and the others called on theirs.

R Gyro, and R Shadow lept onto the wings of the Guardian Phoenix. R Killer, and R Slash lept onto the Guardian Tiger's back. R Magnet, and R Medi landed on the back of the Guardain Dragon, while R Charge rode on the Guardian Turtles shell. "Elecman, transmission!" Elec Fuujin shouted as she sent Elecman onto the back of the turtle to aid in the battle.

Greiga's mane stated to charge up a large amount of electricity that he was getting ready to use.

"Pheonix Super Flame!" Enzan shouted as the Phoenix's flame blast combined with Gyroman's Tornado Arm, and Shadowman's fire attack.

"Tiger Supreme Slash!" Meiru shouted as the tiger lept to slash at Greiga, and R SLashman's Slash tornado, and R Killer's Killer's scythe added to the force of the attack.

"Dragon Fury Blast!" Netto and Iris said as the Dragon charged up for an electric attack, R Magnet's Magnet ball, and R Medi's status changing Medi Capsules combined with the attack making it a force to be recond with.

Finally Laika readied the Guardian Turtle's attack. "Turtle Omega Wave!" He shouted as R Chargeman fired several fireballs at Greiga, and Elecman fired an electric attack into his water attack from the snake. All three attacks combined into one and slammed into Greiga sending Kain flying, however when the attacks collided Greiga fired his Tail spike attack causing R Killer, R Slash, R Gyro, R Magnet, R Medi, R Shadow, and R Charge to defuse, and their Synchro chips were ejected. Elecman was called back in the nic of time and the spikes that would of hit him simply slammed into the shell of the Guardian Turtle.


	26. The Final Fight!

CH FINAL, The final Fight!

"Kain give up!" Netto shouted when they all stood on the ground around the old man.

"Why would I do that?" Kain said as he smirked, to balls of light had now started to float near him, one green, one red.

"What is he doing?" Meiru asked.

"Say good bye! BEAST FUSION!" Kain shouted as the two spheres suddenly shot into him and he started to change shape. He grew large red wings, a green mane, gold talon's for feet, his hands became claws, and he grew atail. His chest took the basic form of Greiga while he had the facial structure of Faltzer plus Greiga's mane.

"What the hell just happened?" Laika said in extreme shock.

"They combined!" Enzan said as he took a step back and summoned his Phoenix Saber.

"Then lets stop him!" Netto said as he summoned the Wolf Blades, and the others summoned their weapons. Netto foolishly rushed forward only to be sent flying backwards by a slap from the combined beast's front paw.

"Burning cats!" The beast shouted as it launched dozens of little fiery cats at the group, similar to Faltzer's fire sparrows. Enzan used his sword to block the cats that were heading towards him, and Laika used his spear to take out the ones that were attacking him, Meiru, Iris, and Netto took the attack full on though.

"Tornado Arm!" R Gyro shouted as he attacked the odd beast from behind, only for it to swing it's tail and fire several fur spikes at him. R Gyro got hit directly in the chest causing him to seperate. R Magnet, and R Medi also attempted to help against the beast but fell victim to the same fate.

"Tiger Terra Wave!"

"Iris Staff Extend!"

Meiru and Iris launched their attacks at the enemy. When Kain atempted to dodge Meiru's attack Iris' staff hit him in the jugular, when it caught him off gaurd. However when he regained his ground he fired his tornado attack at Iris, knocking her to the ground.

"Netto we need some way to immobilize him." Enzan said as he tried to figure out how to take Kain down.

"Beast Cannon?" Netto asked.

"Good idea, but I don't think it will work but we should indeed give it a try." Laika said as they all gathered near Netto and formed their combined weapon. They instantly fired it but all it did was hit one of Kain's talons and didn't harm him.

"We'll help!" Pakuchi shouted as she held out her Beast Link Gate. Dark Kirisaki, Dotarou, Mr. Press, Shuuko, Fuuten Roushi, Kurogane, and Elec Fujin followed her lead as they aimed their Beast Link Gates at the Beast Cannon.

Netto glanced at the lights and let go of the cannon, he had a feeling that he knew just what they were doing, they were sending power to help. When Netto touched the lights that had formed into a single sphere it changed shape.

The main part of the weapon was a long shaft that rested on Netto's shoulder, it consisted of an aqua hose attached to a dust hopper that was attatched to a smoke stack for a barrel. A drill rested ontop of the smoke stack, also attached to the dust hopper, and made the weapon resemble a bird when factoring the scythe beak below the stack, and the tengu blades that acted as partical chargers, attached to the sides of the shaft. On top of the shaft were two electric generator tops, like those on the back of Elecman, and on the bottom rested kunais that appeared to be only for handles.

Meiru kneeled in front of Netto and gripped the weapon as Laika and Enzan took aim for a second attack.

"Gozokusei Blast!"

"Cross Bomber, Cross Storm!" Netto and Meiru shouted as they called out the name of the weapon, followed by the attack. The Cross Bomber started to charge its power, the drill fired a large beam, along with the scythe, while the smoke stack fired several cannon ball like bombs from it. When the two attacks collided infront of Kain the explosion sent him flying backwards, however he quickyl retaliated with a lighning mane, tornado beak, feather shot, and tail shot attack all at once. This made the rangers have little choice other than forming their Guardian Kaiser. As they did this R Shadow summoned shadow copies and grabbed the weapons, and landed on the shoulder of the Guardian Kaiser.

"Guardian Kaiser, formation complete!" the beast rangers shouted as they struck a pose.

"Weapons locked!" R Shadow said as the three of him took aim at Kain with the weapons. Kain lept up to attack only for the Guardian Kaiser to summon the Guardian Blade, and strike with it. When this happened R Shadow instantly fired the two weapons, blowing Kain's head off with ease. The combined creature collapsed and exploded, leaving no sign of Kain's human body.

&&&&

"Thanks for saving our world." Pakuchi said when everyone had powered down and rested for a while.

"No, thank you. The eight of you are the ones that gave us what we needed to defeat both Falzter, and Greiga. Not to mention that you were the ones who sent your navi's energy to us to form the Cross Bomber." Enzan and Laika said as they sat down and stretched.

"Enzan, I have to stay here." Iris said as she handed over her beast chip.

"Why?"

"Because I am from here, this is where I belong, if I go back to your world then I might not ever beable to return, plus Beyondard is now safe thanks to us." Iris said with a smile.

"Ok, guys we just established a link with Yuuichirou, he is opening a gate so we need to go now!" Charlie said as the four beast rangers who were heading to earth, along with him, Tesla, Dark Miyabi, and Jasmine climbed into the four Guardian machines, two per machine. Charlie rode with Enzan, Tesla with Laika, Dark Miyabi rode in the tiger with Meiru, and Jasmine joined Netto in the dragon. They all took off as the portal opened, and went straight through.

&&&&

"Here they come!" Meijin and Joker said as they awaited the five machines inside the Sci Lab hangar. When the four Guardian Machines came through they were surprised, they weren't exactly what they expected.

"Joker!" Laika shouted to the Sharo net official, as he climbed out of the Guardian Turtle.

"Netto where did these machines come from, and where are your's?" Meijin asked in a puzzled tone.

"These are our machines, they are the combinations of the Beast Machines and some other vehicles, some people in Beyondard helped to create them." Netto said as he sat on the head of the Guardian Dragon, "This is my Guardian Dragon. It is the combined form of the Beast Wolf, Queen Butterfly, and a semi truck." Netto said as him and his friends were greeted by other friends and family.


End file.
